O Cavaleiro Celestial
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Acontecimentos muito estranhos e um jovem tão belo quanto misteriosos prometem mudar para sempre a vida de um certo piloto... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Nota do autor: Essa é a minha primeira fic, portanto não me crucifiquem! Mandem uns comentários, por tudo o que é mais sagrado!

Alguns comentários bastante relevantes:

1- O Personagem original apresentado aqui não é uma Mary Sue, podem ficar tranquilos quanto a isso.

2- Casais ou interesses: 1X2, 3X4, 2XPersonagem Original

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O cavaleiro celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Dois anos haviam se passado desde o fim da guerra: os pilotos agora estavam morando na Terra, atuando como uma defesa maior em caso de alguma emergência. Apesar de toda a propaganda a respeito do pacifismo total, os Gundams ainda estavam prontos para entrar em ação. Relena se viu obrigada a tomar tal atitude depois de todo o problema com a filha de Treize.

Os pilotos viviam numa casa nos arredores da Capital, próximos o suficiente de Relena para quaisquer emergências. Embora estourassem umas briguinhas (conflitos armados, dependendo do caso) de vez em quando, a vida corria razoavelmente pacífica.

Quatre dirigia os negócios de sua família, agora que seu pai havia morrido. Não era nada muito difícil, pois ele contava com todas as suas irmãs para auxiliá-lo (sem falar de um secretário muito, mas muito especial!). Wufei dava aulas numa academia de artes marciais e auxiliava Heero a projetar novos sistemas para os Gundams, bem como pequenas manutenções. Duo, meio atrasado nos estudos devido ao tempo que passou nas ruas, se conformava com a triste realidade de ter que ir a escola.

E foi numa triste manhã que tudo começou...

- Anda, Duo! Você vai se atrasar pra escola!

Duo, meio sonolento, abriu os olhos com infinita má-vontade.

- Ah, mãe... - disse com um sorriso sacana - Mais cinco minutos...

- Se me chamar de mãe de novo, - disse Wufei - vais ficar deitado por um bom tempo... Desmaiado, é claro.

- Saquei, saquei... - disse Duo, se levantando - Pode deixar que já tou de pé, viu? _Peace, baby!_

Wufei suspirou e saiu do quarto resmungando. Era impossível entender a maneira de pensar de Duo. O piloto do 02, agora sozinho, deixou que seu corpo caísse sobre a cama e já estava puxando seus cobertores de volta quando ouviu um estrondo. Saiu rapidamente do quarto e encontrou Wufei estatelado ao pé da escada.

-_Baka!_ - disse Heero - Falei que esse tapete ainda ia matar alguém... Não prestam atenção...

"É, vai ser um dia daqueles... - pensou Duo".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quatre e Trowa, antes de saírem para o trabalho, se encarregavam de levar Duo até o colégio onde estava estudando. Estavam um pouco atrasados devido a pequena concussão de Wufei. Quando pararam na porta do colégio, Duo se despediu dos amigos e foi entrando rapidamente, pois já estava atrasado. "Aqueles dois... - pensou - Eles tão precisando de um empurrãozinho...".

- Ah, senhor Maxwell! - disse um homem alto, o professor de Duo - Finalmente nos honra com sua presença... Acho que seria melhor que o senhor entrasse logo, antes que eu tenha que reportar mais um atraso...

Duo foi até sua classe um pouquinho vermelho. Esse professor era OK, mas as ironias eram de matar. Suspirou resignado e tirou o caderno da mochila, quando a porta da sala se abriu de repente.

- Bah, desculpe professor! Sou novo aqui e não sabia onde ficava a sala, e perdi o ônibus, e não achava o meu horário das aulas, e minha casa ta uma bagunça da mudança, e...

- Tudo bem! Calma! - disse o professor de Duo - Sem problema ter chegado atrasado no primeiro dia, mas tome cuidado para que isso não volte a acontecer, ta bem? Mas deixe que eu te apresente para a turma: classe, gostaria que conhecessem Christopher Harrison, nosso mais novo colega. Ele chegou recentemente das colônias e espero que o recebam bem.

- Meu nome é Christopher Harrison, mas podem me chamar de Chris. Muito prazer em conhecê-los - disse, com uma pequena reverência, que despertou algumas risadinhas.

- Por favor, senhor Harrison, sente-se ao lado do senhor Maxwell, ali na terceira fila, obrigado.

- E aí, beleza? - Chris cumprimentou Duo com um aperto de mão.

- A gente dá conta...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Na hora do intervalo, o cara novo chegou perto de Duo, que conversava animadamente com uma menina de sua classe. Ele sacudiu o cabelo loiro-escuro pro lado e disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- E aí? Como é que são as coisas por aqui: sabe, os professores e tudo o mais...

- Ah! - disse a garota (Asuka), visivelmente interessada no novo aluno - Seu nome é Christopher, né?

- Ahã. Mas pode me chamar de Chris. - disse, sorrindo. Duo notou como Chris tinha a facilidade de desarmar as pessoas com um único sorriso: a garota ficou vermelha como um pimentão e apenas pode balbuciar algumas coisas sem muito sentido.

Chris deu um risinho curto - de pena, notou Duo - e olhou para o piloto do DeathScythe. Ele ficou meio surpreso quando notou que seu olhar não afligia Duo (ao menos não da maneira que havia funcionado na garota!), mas soube disfarçar o fato com perfeição.

- Os professores? - disse Duo - Hah, eles são Ok, sabe? Têm uns que são uns perfeitos _bakas, _mas acho que sempre é assim.

- Tou impressionado... Não é todo mundo que consegue me olhar nos olhos... - Chris olhou de volta para a garota - Dá licença um minutinho, flor?

A garota, olhando abobada para o cara ao lado de Duo, sequer fez objeção ao pedido. Simplesmente - para assombro de Duo - foi sentar-se num banco a uma distância considerável e ficou lá olhando para Chris como se não pudesse ficar satisfeita.

- Como é que você fez isso? Praticamente hipnotizou a menina!

- Não tem nada a ver com hipnose. É só uma mania minha... As pessoas chamam de "It", algo como carisma ou um magnetismo, entende? Você também tem um pouco, sabia?

Duo notou que, por maior que fosse sua resistência, ele também começava a cair no truque de Chris. Deu uma medida com os olhos no rapaz que estava a sua frente e notou que ele era escandalosamente bonito. Ele era uma cabeça mais alto que Duo, e tinha olhos ridículos de tão verdes. O cabelo era bem mais curto que o de Duo e tinha um bonito tom de dourado.

- Acho que eu me esqueci de cobrar ingresso... Sabe, exposições e coisas do tipo...

Duo ficou um pouco vermelho. Por um instante estivera olhando praquele cara da mesma maneira do que a menina que continuava lá sentada. "Pois então que ele resiste por algum tempo apenas... - pensou Chris - Mais tarde isso pode me ser útil...".

- Desculpa ficar te encarando dessa maneira. - disse um Duo muito se jeito.

- Tou mais que acostumado. O piloto do 02 notou então, que Chris diminuía de propósito a força do seu "it", para deixar Duo menos desconfortável. Percebeu também que a garota com quem estivera conversando já não olhava mais para os dois. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, porém, o sinal tocou e tiveram que voltar para a sala.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Na casa dos pilotos reinava um bem-vindo bom humor. A comida chinesa trazida por Quatre estava com um sabor ótimo. Esse último ralhava com Wufei por ser tão descuidado a ponto de levar um tombo tão feio como o que levara de manhã.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Não precisa ficar tão fulo! - berrou Wufei - Pode deixar que eu ponho umas tachinhas ou coisa que o valha e prendo o maldito tapete!

Trowa olhou meio contrariado para o chinês quando esse acabou de gritar. Heero, sem desviar os olhos da comida disse:

- Acho que já chega de gritar Wufei, ou você não vai nem saber o que te atingiu...

Duo sufocou um riso enquanto o piloto do ShenLong encarava o soldado perfeito com uma cara de fatal incompreensão. "E não é que o Heero - pensou Duo - também desconfia de alguma coisa? Quatre e Trowa, hem?".

O piloto do 02 levantou-se e se espreguiçou, indo para seu quarto ver se conseguia dormir um pouco. Jogou-se na cama de uniforme e tudo, sem cerimônia alguma e ficou lá por alguns instantes, deitado de bruços, os olhos fechados, quando ouviu que alguém batia de leve em sua porta.

- Entra! - disse um pouco contrafeito.

Heero entrou e Duo limitou-se a virar a cabeça para encará-lo. Estranhamente o soldado perfeito desviou o olhar.

- E aí? Como foi na escola hoje?

A pergunta era meio inesperada, afinal tratava-se de Heero, o todo-poderoso soldado perfeito. Duo balbuciou um "normal" e ficou lá olhando meio insistente para o piloto do Wing Zero.

- Que... Que bom. ("Que bom? - pensou Duo - Essa é nova!").

- Chegou um aluno novo também. Ele é meio estranho...

- Estranho como?

- Ah, sei lá. Ele olha pras pessoas e elas ficam meio sem ação, meio abobadas. Ele tem um sorriso que chega a assustar; se você visse o que ele fez com uma colega nossa! Deixou a mina completamente atordoada! Até eu, quando ele me olhou, fiquei meio sem ação...

Heero enrugou as sobrancelhas e deu um grunhido característico.

- Escuta, eu vou ter que levar o Chang até o hospital para tirar uma tomografia da cabeça. Você se importa de lavar a louça e de dar um jeito no tapete da escada?

Duo suspirou e se levantou da cama.

- Bom, - disse com um sorriso maroto, aproximando-se de Heero e colocando a mão em seu ombro. Estranhou quando o piloto do 01 estremeceu. - já que estás sendo tão bonzinho, acho que posso fazer esse favor.

- Duo, eu...

- Nah, deixa quieto. Depois a gente se fala.

Duo saiu do quarto e deixou Heero fitando o vazio.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Após uma cansativa lavagem de louça (segundo Duo, era algo de sobre humano), o piloto do DeathScythe foi até a garagem e pegou um martelo e uma caixa de percevejos. Olhou bem para o tapete que se estendia por quinze longos degraus e não teve dúvidas quanto a colocar o martelo de lado e simplesmente enrolar o tapete e escondê-lo num canto do porão.

Cumpridas as tarefas, Duo trocou de roupa e preparou-se pra sair. Dirigir era um grande prazer que constantemente lhe era negado. Pegou seu carro (uma bela pick-up preta) na garagem e saiu zunindo pelas ruas. Foi quando percebeu o rapaz que subia a rua.

- E aí, Chris? Beleza? - disse, aproximando -se do meio fio.

- A gente dá conta... - disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Vem, entra aqui. Vou te mostrar a cidade.

- Valeu. Tava mesmo precisando que alguém fizesse isso. Não tenho nem certeza de onde estou...

Chris entrou no carro e os dois foram em busca dos lugares mais interessantes da cidade.

- De onde você vem? - Duo tentou puxar conversa.

- Colônia L-38. É longe pra danar daqui, é uma colônia de mineração nuns asteróides. Meu pai acha que eu preciso de companhias da minha idade, então ele me mandou pra cá, concluir meus estudos. E você?

Duo não podia revelar muito sobre si: esse era um dos problemas de ser um piloto Gundam.

- Nada de mais: nasci nos Eua e tô morando com uns amigos, pelo menos até concluir o segundo grau. Bah, tá vendo aquela lanchonete aí? Eles fazem o melhor hambúrguer da cidade, muito bom mesmo...

- Legal. Bom, - disse Chris - já que estás me fazendo o favor de me mostrar a cidade, que tal um hambúrguer? Por minha conta, claro.

Duo começou a dar a volta na quadra, procurando lugar pra estacionar.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi: você está se dispondo a me pagar um lanche? Olha que eu não como pouco...

- Que tal uma competição amistosa, então?

- Taí uma boa idéia: vamos nessa, _baby_!

Chris deu uma arqueada de sobrancelha que era digna de Heero. Quando Duo percebeu do que havia chamado Chris, ficou completamente envergonhado.

Seis hambúrgueres, três porções de fritas e dois milk-shakes mais tarde, Duo pensava que ia explodir. O pior de tudo era agüentar aquele sorriso cínico e vitorioso de Chris.

- Vais querer mais alguma coisa, Duo? - perguntou Chris, tentando conter o riso - Um salzinho de fruta, talvez...

- Não, - disse Duo com um gemido - valeu...

- Tudo bem. A conta!

Duo ficou meio surpreso quando o garçom chegou perto deles e Chris pagou a conta com um cartão de crédito.

- Ué, você não disse que vinha de uma colônia de mineiros? Como é que...

- A colônia L-38 serve como posto de mineração, mas eu não sou um mineiro. Meu pai detém os direitos de minerar o cinturão de asteróides e de fornecer mercadorias para as colônias, Duo.

- Ahn... - balbuciou Duo, impressionado.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cambaleante, Duo conseguiu de alguma maneira dirigir de volta a sua casa.

- Bah, tô maus... Comi demais...

Chris riu:

- Isso passa; amanhã já tás pronto pra outra.

- Me lembra de não aceitar mais convites teus...

Duo parou em frente a casa dos pilotos e Chris o ajudou a descer do carro. O piloto do 02 não ficou nada surpreso quando viu Heero indo em sua direção com uma cara de assassino.

- Que foi que aconteceu?

- Putz, _baby_...Comi demais...

- Hm, já desconfiava... - disse Heero, nem um pouquinho contente com o "_baby_". Ele virou-se para Chris - E você, quem é?

Chris estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Heero e por um instante esperou que mandíbulas ocultas a dilacerassem. Puxou a mão para perto do corpo e respondeu:

- Prazer, meu nome é Christopher e eu sou o novo colega de escola do Duo. Ele quis me mostrar a cidade e eu o convidei para um lanche, mas...

- Hm, que ótimo. - interrompeu Heero, absurdamente grosso - Bom, agora deixa eu levar esse _baka _pra dentro...

Heero literalmente tomou Duo dos braços de Chris, puxando o braço de Shinigami por sobre seu ombro. Deu meia volta e resmungando um "tchau", fechou a porta na cara de Chris. Decididamente, o soldado perfeito não havia gostado nadinha daquele rapaz loiro que agora arregalava os olhos para uma porta fechada. "Taí um cara totalmente a prova de "it" - pensou Chris."

O rapaz loiro saiu caminhando calmamente pela calçada em direção a sua casa e, quando percebeu que não havia ninguém capaz de ouvi-lo, puxou um celular do bolso. Teclou alguns números e deu um código de acesso.

- Nova prioridade: vou precisar do _Musashi_ dentro em breve. Providencie o transporte. Fim da mensagem.

Jogou o celular num terreno baldio que havia nas proximidades e continuou seu caminho, assobiando uma música meio antiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No dia seguinte, Duo acordou assustado, eram seis da manhã e havia um Quatre com uma cara de preocupado sentado em sua cama.

- E aí? Você tá melhor?

- Tô sim. - disse com voz carregada de sono - Um antiácido e umas boas horas de sono fazem maravilhas.

Quatre sorriu:

- Então vá tomar um banho e desça pro café da manhã. È claro que só devias comer alguma coisa leve, mas, já que a maioria dos meus conselhos não surte efeito... - suspirou e levantou-se - Você sabe que devia tomar mais cuidado, Duo: o Heero tava meio histérico de tanta preocupação.

- Preocupado, eh?

- Também achei estranho, mas, talvez seja uma mudança pra bem.

Quatre saiu do quarto e deixou Duo a sós com seus pensamentos. Ele limitou-se a abanar a cabeça e, pegando uma cueca, meias e seu uniforme, foi para o banho. Com todos os vestígios de mal-estar removidos, desceu as escadas e disse um jovial "bom-dia" sentando-se à mesa.

- Perdeste tua coroa Duo... - disse Trowa com um sorriso.

- Como assim?

- Como é que você, o deus **faminto** da morte, consegue perder uma competição dessas?

As risadas ecoaram pela cozinha. Duo, meio sem jeito, tentou retrucar:

- Ah, também não perdi de tão feio assim. O cara é que tinha um estômago de aço.

- Combina bem com o seu poço-sem-fundo. - comentou Wufei.

- Ou com a cabeça de concreto... - disse Heero.

Os pilotos, meio impressionados com a piada do soldado perfeito, até esqueceram de rir. Decididamente, havia algo estranho com Heero.

- Que foi? - pergunto o piloto do 01 - Não se pode mais fazer uma piada? - E levantou-se em meio a sonoras risadas, inclusive de Duo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ao chegar à escola, Duo viu Chris que o cumprimentou enquanto se aproximava.

- E aí cara? Melhorou do estômago?

- Muito engraçado... Passei mal a noite inteira depois daqueles hambúrgueres...

Chris riu:

- Ao menos você tá de pé: do jeito que você comeu, achei que ias ter que ficar alguns dias sentado...

- Haha... E aí? Tá a fim de fazer alguma coisa depois da aula? Eu sei que fiquei te devendo algo do _tour_ pela cidade, então...

- Sei lá... Ah, depois a gente decide o que vai fazer... Te encontro na tua casa ou preferes vir até a escola?

- Já descobriu como chegar até a minha casa? - Duo deu um sorriso maroto. Estranhou quando Chris pareceu ficar nervoso.

- Bom... , não é difícil descobrir o nome das ruas e... depois se orientar por um mapa...

- Ahn. Bom, acho que é melhor que a gente se encontre lá perto de casa: a escola fica muito fora de mão...

- Tudo bem então. Mas dessa vez eu dirijo, ok?

- Por mim... - respondeu Duo um pouco desapontado.

O sinal tocou e eles se apressaram em seguir para a primeira aula, Educação Física. Não era exatamente a aula preferida de Duo, mas era bem melhor que aturar duas horas de Física.

Jogaram futebol por duas longas horas, debaixo de um sol quente. Duo jogava razoavelmente bem no ataque, ao lado de Chris, que parecia estar em seu elemento natural. O treinador do time ficou meio abobalhado com a perfeita sincronia dos dois: "Uma dupla de ouro! - descreveria ele".

Grande foi a felicidade de Duo quando, após um passe perfeito de Chris ele conseguiu marcar. Ele, que normalmente não tinha esse tipo de oportunidades (a maioria dos outros colegas não confiava um chute a gol a um cara considerado tão irresponsável), vibrou a não mais poder e correu para abraçar Chris ao que se fez um silêncio meio chocado na quadra.

- Ahn, Duo... Se você não se importa, - disse Chris com um pequeno enrubescimento nas faces - as pessoas tão começando a... Bom, tão rindo da nossa cara!

Duo ficou vermelho como uma pimenta ao perceber o que tinha feito. Felizmente as atenções foram desviadas pelo sinal que marcava o fim do período. Fora uma ou outra piadinha que pecava por uma falta terrível de criatividade, o resto da aula até que correu bem.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ao chegar em casa, Duo pôde ouvir Quatre chamando para o almoço. Correu para a mesa e descobriu as pizzas que o loirinho havia trazido. Comeu pensativo.

-Ué, o que será que há de errado com Shinigami? - perguntou Wufei, sorrindo - Ainda a indigestão de ontem?

- Ah, não enche, Chang!

- Não esquenta Duo; - disse Trowa - isso não passa de preocupação mal-disfarçada.

- Quê? - exclamou Wufei, indignado.

- Ah, Wufei... - disse Duo com um sorriso bem sacana - Eu não sabia... Me desculpe, mas acho que não vai rolar...

Wufei ficou violeta; os pilotos rebentaram em gargalhadas. O próprio Heero torceu a cara naquilo que poderíamos chamar de "sorriso".

Duo levantou da mesa e foi prontamente seguido por Heero. O piloto do 02 sentou-se no sofá da sala para assistir um pouco de TV e o 01 sentou-se em frente a seu laptop.

- Como foi o colégio?

- Hm? Como? - perguntou Duo.

- Eu perguntei como foi o colégio. - disse Heero.

Duo estremeceu só de lembrar daquela cena que havia armado na quadra da escola. Suas bochechas coraram de leve e, é claro, nenhum detalhe passaria despercebido pelo soldado perfeito.

- Foi... Ok, eu acho.

- Hm. Vou fingir que acredito.

- Porque isso?

- Deu pra notar daqui que você ficou meio vermelho. Além disso, -Heero desviou pela primeira vez os olhos do laptop e olhou para Duo - acho que posso ouvir seu coração batendo mais forte a cada segundo.

- Ahn... Tá, aconteceu um troço meio bizarro hoje no colégio, mas não foi nada de grave. Foi só... Bom, você sabe que hoje nos tínhamos aula de Educação Física?

- Hm.

- E... O Chris... Bom, eu marquei um gol, foi só isso!

- E se eu conheço Shinigami, posso apostar que pulou no pescoço de alguém pra comemorar.

- Não... Espera aí! Como é que você sabe?

- Um bom palpite, só isso...- disse Heero - Mas eu acho que você devia ir com calma com esse seu novo colega: Você não tem a mínima idéia de quem ele é.

- Tem mais alguém nessa casa preocupado comigo, então? - disse Duo com um sorriso. Ficou abobalhado quando viu Heero corar de leve. - Bom, eu já sou bem grandinho e já sei cuidar de mim, tá?

Duo subiu para seu quarto para trocar de roupa, pois logo Chris apareceria. Heero ficou lá olhando a tela do laptop, uma lágrima em cada olho. Descontou um pouco de sua ira dando um golpe com o punho na mesa.

Lá de cima, Duo pôde ouvir Quatre reclamando:

- Heero, não quebra as coisas!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mais ou menos a uma da tarde, Quatre e Trowa já estavam se preparando para ir para o trabalho quando a campainha tocou. Duo tentou chegar antes, mas foi Quatre quem abriu a porta, dando de cara com um sorridente Chris.

- Eu não acredito! - berrou o loirinho - Chris, é você mesmo?

- Quatre! Há quanto tempo eu não te via, cara!

Trowa, que estava perto de Quatre (eles estavam prestes a sair) fez uma cara de poucos amigos quando o recém-chegado e Quatre se abraçaram.

- Pelo visto, vocês se conhecem...

- Hum, desculpem as minhas maneiras: - disse Quatre, bem-educado como sempre - Esse é Christopher Harrison, um amigo de infância.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor... - disse Chris, focando toda a força de seu "it" sobre Trowa.

- Trowa Barton. - respondeu com uma animosidade meio gelada.

- E então? Como é que você ficou sabendo que eu morava aqui?

- Na verdade, eu não sabia. - mentiu Chris - Talvez o Duo tenha comentado sobre um novo colega...

- Ah, você é que é o colega do Duo... - disse Quatre - Agora estou entendendo o porquê dele ter perdido numa competição de "quem come mais"...

- Ele tá aí? A gente tinha combinado de sair; ele ia me mostrar a cidade...

- Tá sim. Deixa que eu vou...

- Não precisa Quatre! - disse Duo, descendo as escadas - Eu ouvi a campainha lá de cima!

- Vamos indo, Quatre? - disse Trowa meio carrancudo.

- Claro, claro... Venha jantar com a gente um dia desses, Chris.

Trowa, meio impaciente, pôs o braço sobre os ombros de Quatre, atitude essa que muito impressionou Duo.

- E aí? - perguntou Chris - Vamos?

- Com certeza!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Por que você tá com essa cara de quem viu passarinho verde?

- Você não me disse - falou Duo, com a boca e os olhos bem abertos - que vinha com um Lamborghini!

-Você também tem um carro...

- Não um Lamborghini Diablo!

- Hm... Você tá a fim de dirigir? - disse Chris estendendo a chave.

Duo arregalou os olhos. Ninguém jamais confiava nada assim tão caro ou importante a ele; ninguém o considerava responsável o suficiente para... Bom, pra nada!

- Valeu pelo voto de confiança...

Duo e Chris passearam durante toda a tarde. O piloto do 02 mostrou os lugares mais legais da cidade, shoppings, lanchonetes, danceterias, os lugares que ele gostava de freqüentar. Quando começava a anoitecer, foram até uma pizzaria, mas dessa vez sem qualquer tipo de competição.

O piloto do DeathScythe estava fascinado com Chris: era uma pessoa muito diferente dos outros pilotos, mais extrovertido, mais imprevisível. Era mais parecido com ele próprio, Duo, do que com qualquer outro piloto.

- Duo, eu deixei o meu "it" em baixa o dia inteiro... não é por nada, mas esse olhar fixo tá começando a me incomodar...

Duo estremeceu, fechou os olhos e corou. Porque Chris conseguia deixá-lo tão envergonhado? Porque ele ficava encarando-o daquela maneira?

- Então... - disse Duo, tentando mudar de assunto - De onde você conhece o Quatre?

- O pai dele e o meu eram parceiros comerciais. Eu o visitava seguidamente quando era pequeno e nós brincávamos enquanto nossos pais falavam de negócios. Nunca fomos muito próximos, apenas nos víamos de vez em quando. Mas e você, Duo?

- Como assim?

- De onde você conhece o Quatre?

Duo hesitou: não era exatamente comum que garotos milionários ficassem amigos de ex-meninos-de-rua. Não podia de maneira nenhuma dizer a verdade; mesmo assim, não gostava da idéia de ter que mentir para Chris.

- Você é geralmente tão falante; - disse Chris - não entendo como que agora você fica calado. Não vá me dizer que...? - disse Chris, arregalando os olhos.

"Ah, meu Deus! - pensou Duo - Ele descobriu alguma coisa!".

-... você esqueceu? Bah, Duo, você caiu no meu conceito.

Shinigami levou a mão até a testa e reclinou-se na cadeira. Mal podia acreditar na sua sorte. Com um leve balançar de cabeça, Chris chamou o garçom e acertou a conta (Duo realmente começou a adorar sair com Chris). O loiro inclinou-se sobre a mesa:

- E aí? Vamos até aquela danceteria que você me mostrou? Aquela no centro, perto da praça?

- A noite é uma criança, _baby_!


	3. Chapter 3

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A música estava alta e as luzes estroboscópicas deixavam a pista de dança parcialmente iluminada. O habitat natural de Duo estava a poucos passos de distância. Animados pela música, Duo e Chris dançaram por algumas horas; Shinigami notou que além de tudo, Chris dançava surpreendentemente bem. "O cara é prefeito em tudo! - pensou com seus botões".

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - Duo foi surpreendido pela voz de Chris que gritava próximo a seu ouvido. O piloto do Deathscythe virou a cabeça de repente e seus lábios esbarraram contra os de Chris.

Duo e Chris se afastaram um do outro, vermelhíssimos. O 02 chegou a sentir uma vertigem quando o "it" de Chris, meio descontrolado se lançou sobre ele. As pessoas em redor deles também tiveram sua atenção desviada da música alta e olharam para os rapazes encabulados. Os dois saíram rapidamente da pista, sem olhar um para o outro.

Andaram rapidamente (correram desenfreados!) até o bar onde se sentaram. Olharam-se e começaram a rir.

- Nascemos pra pagar mico, hem, Duo?

- Cada mico que vou te contar... Olha, daqui a pouco eu vou exigir um mandato de interdição ou coisa do gênero.

- É você que tá vindo pra cima... - disse Chris com um sorriso sarcástico.

Pararam de rir quando perceberam o garçom olhando com uma cara meio estranha para eles.

- Você vai querer alguma coisa, Duo?

- Uma coca-cola: não sou muito fã de álcool.

- O mesmo pra mim. - disse Chris, dirigindo-se ao garçom.

Quando as bebidas chegaram, os dois se encararam meio silenciosos. Estranhamente, Duo reparou no gosto que sentia na boca: parecia chocolate... Mas era diferente, ainda mais doce...

- Vamos indo? Tá meio tarde e amanhã a gente tem aula...

Duo concordou e seguiu Chris até a saída. Entraram no carro (Chris estava dirigindo agora) e foram até a casa dos pilotos. Duo se assustou quando viu que já passava das três.

- Putz...! Três da manhã! O Heero vai me matar!

- Ele é tão superprotetor assim?

- Quem dera... Ele só não gosta que eu saia durante a semana.

- Bom, não sei se vou ajudar, mas acho que posso assumir a culpa pelo seu atraso...

- Nah, é melhor você não se meter... Você não conhece o Heero...

Quando chegaram à casa dos pilotos, um Heero muito irritado saiu pela porta e foi até o carro; literalmente arrombou a porta do conversível e puxou Duo para fora pela trança. Duo tentava reclamar, mas o olhar gelado de Heero o assustava demais para que pudesse fazê-lo.

- Hei! - berrou Chris, saindo do carro - Solta ele!

Heero enrugou as sobrancelhas para ele: não estava acostumado a ser desafiado.

- Vai pra casa, Chris. Pode ficar tranqüilo que eu só quero conversar com o Duo...

- Ahã... Nem vou fingir que acredito. Larga ele.

Heero largou Duo de qualquer jeito na grama do jardim da casa, circulou o carro e agarrou Chris pela camiseta.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens? O que você quer do Duo? Fala!

O piloto do 01 sentiu algo parecido com um pequeno choque quando Chris, um pouco mais alto que ele, o ergueu pela camisa e o lançou para trás. Heero não perdeu o equilíbrio e partiu para cima do rapaz loiro, golpeando-lhe a face esquerda com o punho.

Chris foi jogado contra o carro, mas se recuperou rápido o suficiente para socar Heero no peito. O soldado perfeito sentiu novamente algo como um choque, mas muito mais forte que o primeiro; caiu de costas no asfalto.

- Parem os dois! Que inferno! Agora vão ficar aí se moendo de pancada? - Duo berrou, levantando-se e indo em direção a casa. Entrou e bateu a porta. Heero tentou levantar-se para seguir Duo e ficou espantado quando viu que não conseguia fazê-lo.

De repente, sentiu que uma força estranha o erguia. Parecia que alguém o agarrava pela gola da camisa e o puxava para cima. Foi graças àquela força que pôde ficar de pé.

- Eu geralmente não gosto de brigar, mas o que você tava fazendo com o Duo me deixou com o sangue meio quente... Saiba que da próxima vez que eu te vir fazendo algo assim com ele, eu não vou ser bonzinho a ponto de te levantar...

Heero notou, meio abobalhado que Chris estava a alguns passos de distância dele: como o cara podia tê-lo levantado sem tocá-lo. Chris lançou mais um olhar gelado para Heero, entrou no carro e foi-se.

O soldado perfeito entrou na casa ainda cogitando como Chris podia atacá-lo daquela maneira. A sensação do choque, a paralisia quando havia caído e a maneira como ele o levantou... Definitivamente havia algo de estranho nesse cara.

Subiu as escadas e foi até a porta do quarto de Duo. Era estranho como se pode gostar tanto de uma pessoa numa hora e na seguinte ficar louco de raiva com ela... Bateu de leve e não ouviu resposta alguma.

- Duo? - O deus da morte continuou completamente calado. Chamou-o mais duas vezes e, desistindo, foi para seu quarto.

Duo olhava o teto insistentemente, procurando algo que o permitisse entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Heero e Chris...?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Na manhã seguinte, Duo acordou mais animado. Afinal era sexta-feira e haveria um fim de semana inteiro pela frente. Arrumou-se e desceu para comer alguma coisa. Não havia ninguém na cozinha, fato que o deixou muito surpreso. " Aqueles caras vão se atrasar... - pensou.". Ficou muito furioso quando viu que havia levantado uma hora mais cedo do que geralmente.

Meio irritado consigo mesmo, deixou um bilhete sobre a mesa ("Fui a pé!") e saiu. A caminhada até a escola era meio longa, mas já fazia um tempo que Duo pensava em voltar a se exercitar: estava parado demais! Estranhou a falta de movimento na rua...

Quando chegou ao colégio, não viu ninguém. Olhou para os lados e não viu viva alma na rua. "Agora sim tô ficando assustado... - pensou". Estranhou quando viu Chris descendo a rua numa regata branca e com uma bermuda laranja, correndo. Ele parou e olhou para Duo como alguém que não tem certeza do que vê.

- Duo? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Como assim? Vai dizer que hoje não tem aula?

- Hoje é feriado mundial Duo: Não ficou sabendo? A imperatriz foi assassinada, pelo que eu li no jornal de hoje.

- Quê? A imperatriz Relena foi...?

- Yeah. E pelo que eu vi na internet foi um piloto Gundam que fez isso.

Duo quase teve um treco quando ouviu aquilo.

- Você tá bem? - perguntou Chris meio assustado - Ficou pálido de repente...

- Tô legal... Só o choque, sabe como é...

- Hm. Por um instante achei que fosse um dos pilotos... - Chris disse sorrindo - E aí? Tá a fim de fazer c_ooper_?

- Não, valeu o convite... Acho que vou voltar pra casa.

- Eu até te acompanharia, mas acho que ainda é meio cedo pro Heero me ver por lá.

- Por falar no Heero, como é que você conseguiu derrubá-lo daquele jeito? Nem o Wufei, que dá aula de caratê, consegue fazer o que você fez!

- Bom..., não fui muito honesto sobre o meu "it". Eu sei fazer mais coisas com ele do que apenas dominar as pessoas...

- Tipo...?

Duo viu Chris enrugar de leve as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço físico. Ficou sem ação quando percebeu que flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão.

- Ufa! - Chris disse, soltando Duo, fazendo com que ele caísse de pé - Não posso fazer isso por muito tempo, mas é uma boa mostra.

- Então, você tem habilidades psíquicas? Que irado!

- Você é um dos poucos que entende assim; a maioria das pessoas acha que eu leio mentes e provoco acidentes.

Duo olhou para Chris com uma cara de assustado.

- Você lê mentes?

- Geralmente não. Se a pessoa estiver muito concentrada em algo, com uma idéia fixa, por exemplo, aí sim, eu consigo ter uma idéia geral do que ela está pensando. Mas as pessoas dificilmente ficam assim tão concentradas numa única idéia. Então, não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso.

- Isso é um alívio... - disse Duo - Bom, eu vou indo. A gente se fala!

- Valeu. Quer sair no fim de semana?

- Sei lá. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo, ok?

- Tá bom.

Chris e Duo se afastaram, ambos com algumas idéias novas na cabeça. O rapaz com a trança pensava em como Relena podia ter sido assassinada por um piloto Gundam. "Quem será que fez isso? - pensou". O rapaz loiro, continuando sua corrida, sorria de orelha a orelha. Um dos pensamentos de Duo o tranqüilizava pelo que havia feito à noite passada. "E vai me consolar pelo que terei que fazer. - pensou Chris".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duo praticamente voou até a casa dos pilotos, onde não os encontrou. Levou um tempo pensando até que entendeu o que acontecera: provavelmente já tinham ido averiguar o que havia acontecido com Relena. Pegou o telefone e discou o número de Quatre.

- Alô! Quatre, é o Duo. Onde vocês estão?

- Onde é que VOCÊ tá, Duo? - respondeu o loirinho com a voz meio alterada - Você não tem idéia do que aconteceu!

- Mataram a Relena! Eu não sou tão avoado assim, Quatre!

- Desculpa. - disse Quatre - Eu tô meio nervoso... Pega o carro e vem até o palácio do governo.

Em quinze minutos, Duo já estava nos portões do palácio, onde um guarda já o esperava. Ele foi conduzido até uma entrada lateral e pôde ver que a área residencial do palácio havia sido destruída. Desceu uma escada até uma sala subterrânea, onde os outros pilotos, Umi e Zechs estavam discutindo.

- Um novo Gundam... - disse Umi em voz alta - É impossível. Não existem mais minas de Gundanium na Terra ou nas colônias.

- E porque essa certeza de que esse Gundam é feito de Gundanium? - perguntou Wufei - Quer dizer, tem uma dúzia de ligas metálicas que podem ser usadas pra montar um Móbile Suit.

Zechs respondeu com uma voz que não disfarçava seu profundo abatimento.

- Tem um dispositivo de radar que detecta Móbiles Suits no subsolo do palácio. Só Móbiles de Gundanium podem se mover num raio de cem quilômetros da cidade sem disparar um alarme na casa de vocês. Ou seja...

Zechs foi interrompido pela chegada de um soldado que carregava um pequeno pacote. Ele se aproximou de Umi, ficou em posição de sentido e estendeu o pacote a ela.

- A fita que requisitou, general. (Relena havia elevado a patente de Umi alguns meses antes).

Umi dispensou o soldado e, abrindo um armário na parede da sala, revelou uma tv e um vídeo. Pôs a fita e pediu que todos se aproximassem. A primeira imagem que viram foi a sombra do Gundam, conforme ele pousava no pátio externo do palácio. A imagem foi posta em_ Pause_, para proporcionar uma melhor visão do novo Gundam.

Era uma máquina incrível. Todos naquela sala conheciam o poder dos Gundams e, mesmo assim, não puderam deixar de ficar impressionados. Era mais alto do que a maioria dos Móbiles Suits convencionais; possuía quatro asas pontudas, desenhadas para estabilizar pousos. Portava um escudo enorme, quadrado, com um desenho que era difícil de definir e uma enorme maça (uma arma medieval - é uma barra ligada a uma corrente que se conecta a uma bola metálica cheia de pontas). Trazia ainda duas enormes espadas penduradas nas costas. O desenho básico (os pilotos notaram isso de imediato) era extraordinariamente parecido com os dos Gundams originais.

- Que loucura é essa! - berrou Duo - Como é que ele teve acesso aos planos dos nossos Gundams?

- Somente alguém de dentro do palácio poderia ter liberado essas informações... - disse Heero -Nos estamos lutando contra um inimigo dos piores, se ele tem apoio de dentro do palácio. Ainda mais com uma máquina dessas.

- Senhorita Umi? - disse Quatre - Será que não existe uma maneira de usar o radar para localizar os Gundams ao invés de ignorá-los?

Foi Zechs quem respondeu.

- Qualquer radar convencional capta um Móbile Suit, seja de Gundanium ou não. Pus quarenta Móbiles Áries no encalço dele, mas esse Gundam é rápido demais, mesmo para os Áries. Ele seguiu para o sudoeste, pelo menos por uns 750 Km antes que o perdessem.

- Então, - disse Trowa - tudo que podemos fazer é procurá-lo.

Mal Trowa disse isso, a fita continuou a rodar e os pilotos viram o que esse novo Gundam era capaz de fazer. Ele sacou as duas espadas, brilhantes (lembram o ataque do SandRock) e golpeou com enorme precisão a área do palácio onde ficava o quarto de Relena. Embainhou-as e começou a golpear com a maça.

Umi desligou a fita, pois Zechs havia ficado mortalmente pálido. Um a um, os pilotos foram saindo daquela sala, deixando que Umi consolasse Zechs.


	4. Chapter 4

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As duas semanas que se seguiram foram de intenso trabalho para os pilotos. Localizar o novo Gundam era uma prioridade que foi logo confiada a eles. Sequer voltaram para a casa para evitar perguntas. O pior de tudo foi constatar que nenhum indício desse piloto misterioso pode ser encontrado.

- Acho que já basta de procurar tão freneticamente. - disse Umi, numa reunião entre ela, Zechs e os pilotos - Você vão acabar tendo um colapso se não descansarem um pouco.

- Por mais que eu fosse gostar de ver o canalha que fez isso com a minha irmã preso, - disse Zechs - creio que não há mais muita esperança de encontrá-lo. È inútil que vocês continuem a se desgastar assim: vamos colocar grupos de soldados para patrulhar os arredores da capital em busca de pistas e organizar alguns grupos de busca e só.

Zechs, agora primeiro-ministro da Terra, era o governante do planeta e seu representante junto ao órgão que integrava a administração da Terra e das colônias. Não cabia aos pilotos contestarem suas decisões, então se conformaram. Saíram da sala um pouco desanimados, meio ansiosos para voltar a suas vidas normais. Umi também se retirou, deixando Zechs sozinho. Ele pegou o telefone e discou alguns números.

- Eu quero um relatório com todas as pessoas com quem minha irmã conversou nas duas semanas anteriores a sua morte. Isso pode ser providenciado? - o soldado do outro lado da linha assentiu - Ótimo! Mande preparar a nova versão do Tal-Giesse. Eu quero isso pronto o mais cedo possível. "Pode deixar Relena, eu mato o desgraçado que fez isso com você. - pensou - E o pacifismo total que se exploda!".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era meia noite de uma sexta feira quando os pilotos finalmente voltavam à casa. Havia um cheiro meio ruim no ar, cheiro de lugar fechado por muito tempo. Foram dormir em seguida, não havia muito ânimo para nada.

Duo foi para seu quarto e olhou para seu celular que mostrava cinco chamadas não atendidas feitas por Chris (bateria moderna é outra história: duas semanas e ainda carregada ). Até pensou em ligar para o amigo, mas faltou ânimo: não ia conseguir ficar acordado por muito tempo. Caiu ainda vestido na cama e começou a pensar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos.

Quando percebeu, já passavam das duas da manhã, e ele ainda não havia pregado os olhos. Era estranho se sentir tão cansado e não conseguir dormir. Resolveu descer para tomar alguma coisa ("um chá, talvez - pensou".). Ficou meio surpreso quando viu Heero em pé na frente da pia, com uma caneca de chá quente nas mãos, olhando para o céu através da janela.

- Também não consegue dormir, hem? - perguntou Duo.

- Hm. (em se tratando de Heero, muitas respostas se resumiam a monossílabos ou grunhidos).

- E... Como é que você tá?

Heero estranhou essa atitude do americano.

- De onde saiu essa preocupação?

Duo sorriu.

- Sei lá... Ah, quer dizer, eu sei que você e a Relena eram meio próximos um do outro e... também sei como é perder alguém de quem a gente gostava...

- De onde é que as pessoas tiram essa idéia de que eu e a Relena tínhamos alguma coisa um pelo outro? - disse Heero, com uma cara de profundo desgosto.

Duo deu de ombros e começou a preparar um chá para si.

- Sei lá... Mas vocês eram próximos um do outro, né? Pelo que eu sei - acrescentou com um sorriso maroto - ela tinha uma quedinha por você...

- Um tombo seria mais certo, - disse Heero enrugando um dos cantos da boca a título de sorriso - mas eu nunca dei muita importância pra isso.

- Ah não, é?

- Você tá insinuando que eu e a Relena...?

- Não sei de nada... - disse Duo, com uma cara de sacana profissional - Mas se a carapuça serviu...

- Cala a boca! - disse Heero corando de leve.

Duo percebeu que não ia ser uma atitude inteligente continuar a provocar o soldado perfeito. Ainda mais com tão pouco tempo passado desde a morte de Relena. Tomou seu chá rapidamente e estava se preparando pra subir quando ouviu Heero.

- Duo...

- Fala.

Heero olhou para o chão e sacudiu a cabeça de leve antes de continuar.

- Nada não. Só queria dizer boa-noite.

Duo fez uma cara de intrigado.

- Você tá bem?

Heero balbuciou um "sim" meio rouco.

- Tá bom, se não quer dizer, não diga... - disse Duo - Sabe Heero, você até pode ser o soldado perfeito, mas ainda é um ser humano: qualquer coisa que você quiser me dizer, qualquer ajuda que você queira me pedir... Tamos aí!

Depois dessas palavras, Heero quase conseguiu coragem para falar o que há tanto tempo comprimia seu coração para Duo. Mas ainda não estava pronto para isso, era difícil deixar de ser o soldado perfeito, admitir que tinha emoções.

- Boa noite, Duo.

- Boa noite, então.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eram onze horas de uma manhã ensolarada de sábado quando Duo acordou. Seu celular tocava e o piloto do 02, vendo o número na tela, percebeu que era Chris.

- Alô.

- E aí? Ainda tá vivo ou só agora te tiraram do necrotério?

- Hahaha, muito engraçado mesmo... - respondeu Duo com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Tá a fim de sair hoje? Tem um filme legal passando naquele cinema no shopping do centro...

- Demorou! Tava mesmo a fim de sair...

- Te pego lá pelas três, pode ser?

- Se você chegar aqui com um buquê de flores - disse Duo, rindo - vai dar guerra...

- Hm... - disse Chris, mal contendo o riso - Tava pensando em levar uma caixa de bombons, mas as flores até que não são má idéia... Depois a gente se fala.

- Tchau.

Duo desligou o telefone, meio incrédulo com o que tinha feito. Essas indiretas iam acabar dando muito o que pensar para Chris... Tinha que aprender a ser mais sutil, caso contrário, tudo iria por água abaixo. Tomou um banho e desceu.

Quatre já havia providenciado o almoço para os pilotos e reclamou um pouco, pois Duo havia dormido demais. Duo deu um "bom-dia pra você também, Quatre" bem cínico e sentou-se para comer. Estranhou a falta de Heero.

- Onde é que o Yuy anda?

- Zechs telefonou para cá hoje de manhã. - disse Trowa - Pediu pra falar com o Heero e ele saiu pouco depois.

- Ainda tão encucados com aquele Gundam, apesar de tudo que disseram...

- Que dúvida! - disse Wufei -O Zechs quer a cabeça do cara que fez isso com a Relena numa bandeja e o Heero... Bom, o Heero...vocês sabem, né?

- Ontem ele me disse que nunca houve nada entre ele e a Relena, nem amizade. Ela arrastava a asa pra ele e só. - disse Duo, pensativo - Acho que ele tá mais interessado em descobrir como esse piloto teve acesso aos planos dos nossos Gundams.

A afirmação feita por Duo pareceu desestimular mais conversas. Comeram em silêncio, meio pensativos. Entender Heero nunca fora uma tarefa fácil.

Duo levantou-se quando terminou e disse que ia sair com Chris. Não pôde deixar de notar o sorrisinho irônico na cara de Wufei, mas não estava com paciência para aturar aquele "_baka"_.

- Vais querer uma carona, Duo? - perguntou Quatre - Eu e o Trowa temos que resolver uns troços na empresa...

- Nah, valeu mesmo. Eu e o Chris ainda nem decidimos direito onde a gente vai.

Foi até a sala e sentou-se no sofá, bem ao estilo de Shinigami (ficou lá reclinado, como se estivesse numa praia tomando sol) e nem percebeu direito quando Quatre e Trowa saíram. Estava quase cochilando quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta. Levantou-se e rapidamente foi abrir ("Porque diabos estou tão nervoso?".).

- E aí Ch... Heero?

- Duo, nós precisamos conversar. É meio sério o que eu tenho pra dizer.

Duo já ia perguntar o que era tão sério quando ouviu a buzina do carro de Chris. Deu de ombros para Heero, um gesto mudo de pedido de paciência. Saiu correndo antes que o soldado perfeito pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Nem percebeu a olhada feia que Chris lançou para Heero, carregada de "it", tão forte que foi capaz de atordoar momentaneamente o piloto do 01.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A idéia inicial de Chris era ir ao cinema e depois comer alguma coisa na praça de alimentação do Shopping. Duo concordou com o roteiro logo de cara.

- Por onde você andou pelas últimas duas semanas? - disse Chris, enquanto se dirigiam para o Shopping - Quer dizer, você praticamente evaporou de uma hora pra outra...

- O Quatre quis aproveitar uma promoção de uma agência de viagens e levou a gente pra esquiar. - mentiu Duo - Foi só isso, nada demais.

- Ah, e onde é que vocês foram?

- Havaí...

- Tá delirando, Duo? Não tem como esquiar no Havaí!

- Quis dizer Suíça, não Havaí. - Duo, já meio nervoso tentou consertar.

Chris riu.

- Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, Duo... Senti saudades...

Duo engoliu em seco e ficou vermelhinho como uma cereja. Notou que Chris também tinha as bochechas meio coradas e sorriu. "Recíproco?".

A fila era meio comprida e Duo estranho quando Chris o puxou para um lado com um pouco de força.

- Hei! - berrou o piloto do DeathScythe - Qual o problema?

- Nem sei se é um problema, mas acho que eles não vão querer que você os veja... - Chris apontou para Quatre e Trowa que estavam comprando ingressos para o filme - Talvez seja melhor a gente fazer outra coisa...

- Nah, vamos assistir esse filme e pronto! E só esperar que os dois entrem, depois a gente vai e senta longe dos dois. Simples.

- Duo... - disse Chris, olhando de maneira significativa para o piloto do 02 - Não sei se você reparou, mas o Quatre e o Trowa... Acho que eles tão...

- Namorando? - completou Duo - Ah, mas essa já é meio velha, eles que não falam disso pra ninguém. "Troços pra resolver na empresa", hem, senhor Winner...

Chris deu de ombros, conformado com a decisão de Duo. "Eu vou entrar nesse cinema de qualquer maneira! - pensava Duo". Esperaram alguns instantes até que Quatre e Trowa entrassem, compraram as entradas para eles e foram.

- E agora?

- Como assim: "e agora"? - perguntou Duo, sem entender o que Chris queria dizer.

- Quem entra antes? Quer dizer, se o Quatre ou o Trowa virem a gente, tamos ferrados.

- Ahn..., - era uma pergunta pertinente, mas Duo soube encontrar uma resposta - Vamos fazer o seguinte: compramos umas pipocas e entramos quando as luzes se apagarem. Simples, né?

- Hm. - A imagem de Heero veio instintivamente à cabeça de Duo, após ouvir aquele "hm" tão característico - E vai que a gente senta bem do lado dos dois por engano? Não tou a fim de armar barraco dentro do cinema.

- Você tá fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água. A gente entra e senta perto da porta: um pouco antes do filme acabar, a gente levanta e sai. Pronto! Sem mistérios!

Chris riu:

- Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vou comprar as pipocas e mais alguma coisinha... - disse piscando para Duo - Eu conheço o meu apetite e o teu. Mas depois, - disse, agora com um sorriso sacana - eu vou querer uma explicação pra essa ânsia toda de entrar no maldito cinema...

Duo ficou completamente encabulado. "Será que ele desconfia de alguma coisa? Nah, acho que é só provocação. Será mesmo?". Ele ficou tentando achar alguma teoria mais satisfatória sobre Chris, enquanto o esperava voltar com as pipocas. Ao mesmo tempo, ficou de olho em Quatre e Trowa. "Até que aqueles dois tão se comportando... - pensou".

Chris apareceu de repente, com um enorme balde (barril, container, o que preferirem ) de pipocas e dois refrigerantes. Sorria de orelha a orelha quando disse:

- E então Duo? Vamos?

Shinigami se sentiu como quando entrou no DeathScythe pela primeira vez: misto de expectativa, nervosismo e... medo do desconhecido.


	5. Chapter 5

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Com as luzes apagadas e os primeiros _trailers_ já começando a passar, Duo e Chris sentaram-se próximos da porta, umas boas doze ou quinze fileiras atrás de Quatre e Trowa. Ambos notaram um pequeno constrangimento no ar e ficaram quietos pela primeira hora do filme.

Lá pela metade do filme, as pipocas acabaram. Chris tirou algumas balas do bolso e ofereceu-as a Duo. Ele aceitou, meio desanimado. Foi quando o piloto com a trança viu o que Quatre e Trowa estavam fazendo naquele cinema (definitivamente, não era assistir ao filme! ).

Sentiu um calor estranho no estômago quando se imaginou fazendo a mesma coisa com Chris. Sentiu que sua face ficava vermelha, era muito estranho pensar em Chris dessa maneira. Foi quando sentiu um braço se apoiando nos seus ombros, por trás de seu pescoço.

Quase deu um pulo, mas forçou-se a ficar na poltrona. Era uma sensação boa, mas, ainda assim, terrivelmente incômoda. Olhou de viés para Chris e notou que seu belo rosto estava relaxado, como se não tivesse notado o que acabara de fazer, totalmente concentrado no filme.

De repente, ele notou que o piloto do 02 o observava e olhou diretamente para ele. Chris viu duas ametistas brilhando, apesar da escuridão. Duo viu duas esmeraldas. Estavam quase aproximando os rostos quando Duo percebeu que os créditos finais apareciam. As luzes ligaram pouco depois e tiveram que sair rapidamente para que não fossem vistos pelos outros dois pilotos.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Enquanto caminhavam para fora do cinema, Duo começou a sorrir. Chris realmente sentia alguma coisa por ele. Era estranho... e ainda assim... interessante.

- Tá a fim de comer alguma coisa na praça de alimentação? Duo suspirou - Chris podia ser muito bonito, mas às vezes, o jeito gentil dele dava vontade de gritar.

- Tô sim. - disse Duo, com um sorriso sacana - Mas acho que a gente vai ir preso por fazer isso na praça de alimentação...

O loiro parou e olhou com uma cara de total incompreensão para Shinigami. O sorriso de Duo o fez corar até a raiz dos cabelos, causando uma crise de riso violenta em Duo. O piloto do 02 notou também que o rapaz a sua frente segurava a custo suas risadas.

- Eu tava pensando num hambúrguer, mas...

Duo o interrompeu, fazendo com a boca o gesto de dar uma mordida.

- Servirá de aperitivo...

Sentaram-se numa mesa meio isolada, próximo a uma janela enorme, logo após haverem feito os pedidos. Chris se deteve a examinar por alguns momentos a rua lá embaixo, permitindo que Duo se deleitasse com seu magnífico perfil. Era necessário admitir: estava apaixonado. Completa e totalmente apaixonado.

- Dá licença? - perguntou uma menina de voz doce que não tinha a atitude de quem esperaria licença alguma. Para ódio de Duo, tocou o ombro de Chris. - Você não quer sentar com a gente?

Chris, meio distraído, olhou para a cara da garota e depois para a mesa que ela indicava. Mais duas meninas estavam sentadas lá. Abriu um sorriso sem jeito, meio incapaz de encontrar as palavras certas para responder a pergunta. Duo as encontrou prontamente.

- Ele tá acompanhado, viu, flor? - disse vermelho de raiva, reconhecendo Asuka, a mesma garota com quem estava conversando quando viu Chris usar seu "it" pela primeira vez. Os olhos violetas destilavam ódio.

A garota ficou por um instante com aquela cara de quem não abe o que dizer, que não está acostumada a ser contestada. Com um lampejo de compreensão, disse, com um sorriso maldoso:

- Calminha biba; não tou a fim de tirar o teu bofe... Já entendi: ele tem dona...

Duo só não deu uma surra na garota porque não queria ficar mal com Chris. Ela voltou para sua mesa rindo muito e começou a cochichar com as amigas. Shinigami quase chorava de ódio, mas o sorriso largo na cara de Chris o acalmou.

- Essa é por você, Duo...

Chris apoiou a face na mão esquerda e estalou os dedos da direita. Um garçom (aquele que trazia os pedidos de Chris e Duo) tropeçou em algo invisível **e** largou a bandeja bem em cima das três garotas. Uma taça de suco de cereja (um dos pedidos de Duo) providencialmente caiu sobre a blusa branca da garota que havia convidado Chris.

Nenhuma pessoa naquela praça de alimentação (exceto o garçom e as três garotas parecia conseguir parar de rir). Duo e Chris levantaram-se rindo muito e foram embora (a comida ia acabar demorando muito mesmo ). Foram para o estacionamento do shopping.

- Você é incrível! - disse Duo, num tom meio alto - Mas nem aquela vaca da Asuka merecia tanto...

- Depois de tudo aquilo que ela te disse? - disse Chris, arqueando as sobrancelhas - Duvido muito. Mas fiquei com pena do garçom...

- Nah, acho que aquela... nunca mais vai aparecer nesse shopping.

A conversa subitamente morreu quando chegaram ao carro de Chris. Ainda havia uma parcela considerável de constrangimento entre os dois.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa, Duo?

- Qual delas? A minha ou a sua? - perguntou Duo, superando toda a ousadia.

- Vai provocando enquanto pode...

Entraram no carro e Duo percebeu logo que não estavam voltando à casa dos pilotos. Chris mantinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Pararam em frente à uma bela casa, num bairro afastado da cidade. Chris acionou o portão e estacionou o carro na entrada da garagem. Duo suava frio: estava anormalmente tenso.

- Vamos? - perguntou Chris.

Duo deixou-se conduzir até a casa. "Que loucura! O que eu tou fazendo aqui?" Entraram numa sala espaçosa, e Chris apressou-se em dizer:

- Senta aí. - apontou para um sofá encostado na parede - Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Ahn... O que sugere?

- Vodka e suco de morango. Parece estranho, mas é gostoso.

Enquanto o loiro preparava as bebidas, Duo esquadrinhou a sala (procurando um local para se esconder ). Reparou numa foto de Chris, mais novo, agarrado nas costas de um homem mais velho. Estremeceu com as idéias que passaram pela sua cabeça.

- É o meu pai, Duo! - disse Chris num tom indignado - Eu sei que é meio grosseiro bisbilhotar os teus pensamentos, mas isso tava praticamente gritando dentro da tua cabeça.

Duo ficou mais vermelho do que o suco de morango. Foi fácil comparar, pois Chris havia se sentado a seu lado e estendia a taça na sua direção. O piloto do 02 provou a bebida e o gosto forte da Vodka deixou-o meio atordoado. Doce e inebriante. Como Chris.

O rapaz com a trança observou Chris entornar a bebida de um só gole, já acostumado com o gosto. Trocaram um olhar e Duo só teve tempo de colocar a taça em cima da mesa antes que o loiro o beijasse.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(dia seguinte...)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duo abriu os olhos, meio incomodado com a claridade que vinha da clarabóia no quarto de Chris (podia lembrar-se claramente da hora em que o loiro o carregou escada acima). Suspirou de leve para não acordá-lo. O piloto do 02 deteve-se por um instante a olhar para o rosto adormecido tão próximo ao seu.

Shinigami achou que já era hora de acordar, então deu vários selinhos nos lábios de Chris, até que notou que ele começava a corresponder. Os dois se encararam por algum tempo, a cabeça de Duo apoiada sobre o braço do outro.

- Bom dia...

- Dia, itooshi. -respondeu enquanto brincava com as pontas dos dedos no peito do loiro.

- Se é o que você diz...

- Não sei se eu te beijo ou se te dou uma surra por ser assim...

Chris fez um beicinho para Duo. Duo se decidiu então pelo beijo. Ficaram uma meia hora namorando, antes que resolvessem se levantar. Chris levantou-se primeiro e se espreguiçou demoradamente, fazendo Duo rir baixinho.

- Que foi? Por que tá rindo?

- Hm, senhor Chris... Que falta de pudor...

- Ahn... - disse, como se só agora tivesse notado que não estava vestindo nada - Você quer que eu ponha um roupão? - sorriu malicioso para o rapaz de trança - Ou prefere que eu me... Enrole no lençol?

Puxou repentinamente o lençol de Duo, exibindo totalmente o corpo do piloto do DeathScythe. Enrolou o si mesmo nos lençóis quentinhos.

- Hei! Devolve isso aqui! - berrou Duo, indignado.

- Pra que? Pra ficar me chamando de despudorado? Além do mais, você fica tão bonitinho pelado e envergonhado...

Duo bufou e levantou da cama, indo na direção de Chris. Tentou tomar-lhe os lençóis, mas o loiro era mais forte do que ele. De repente, Chris abre os braços e abraça o piloto do 02, envolvendo a ambos com os lençóis. Esfregou o nariz no de Duo e disse:

- Você fica tão bonitinho quando tá brabinho...

- Achei que eu era bonitinho só quando eu tou pelado... - respondeu, com falsa irritação.

- Isso também. - disse Chris, mal contendo o riso.

- Hum... - Duo bocejou - Quero tomar um banho...

- Quer que eu vá junto? - perguntou Chris, piscando para o piloto do 02.

- Quero. Não sou o único - disse com um sorriso sacana - que fica bonitinho pelado...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Após um banho beeeem demorado, Chris desce para a cozinha para preparar um café da manhã, deixando Duo lavando e refazendo sua trança. O loiro estava com o semblante um pouco tenso: já era hora de abrir o jogo, revelar-se para Duo e arriscar tudo... Quase que mudou de idéia quando viu o piloto do 02 descendo as escadas, a trança ainda úmida balançando e os olhos violetas cintilando. "Logo depois do café - decidiu".

Duo ficou extasiado com a refeição preparada por Chris. "Variedade e quantidade, assim se agrada Shinigami! - pensou". Comeram em silêncio, apesar de tudo que poderiam ter para dizer. Quando Duo ia se servir de mais suco de laranja, Chris agarrou-lhe a mão.

- Duo, precisamos conversar. - ele tinha a voz embargada - É meio sério.

Duo olhou sem compreender para Chris. Não lembrava de Chris com essa cara carregada de seriedade.

- Sobre o que você quer falar?

- Sobre aquilo que eu vim fazer aqui na Terra... Digamos que eu não fui honesto com você e que, depois da noite passada, vou ter que colocar as cartas todas na mesa...

Duo suspirou. Pegou as mãos de Chris e o conduziu até a sala de estar. Sentaram-se no mesmo sofá da noite passada, ainda sentindo o cheiro da vodka com suco de morango.

- Por que você tá tão tenso? - perguntou Duo, agora nitidamente preocupado - É um assunto tão sério assim?

- Mais do que você imagina. Duo, eu...

Chris foi interrompido pelo barulho da campainha. Estremeceu de raiva e foi atender. Abriu a porta de repente e foi brindado com uma coronhada que o derrubou.

- Duo! - o garoto de trança estremeceu - Onde você está?

Heero estava lá, quase berrando, a voz calma completamente descontrolada.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? - perguntou Duo. Ao ver Chris caído no chão, berrou -Você tá maluco? O que você fez? - Ajudou o loiro, ainda meio cambaleante a se levantar.

- Vim até aqui pra te dizer algumas verdades. Por que esse cara - apontou para Chris o cano da arma que segurava - só te contou mentiras até agora.

Duo fez uma cara de súplica para Chris, mas esse se mantinha impassível. Ajudou-o a se sentar, o loiro estava completamente atordoado pela coronhada, impossibilitado de usar seu "it". Heero rapidamente se posicionou de frente para os dois, a arma ainda pontada para o peito de Chris.

- Agora você vai falar pro Duo - disse Heero, vingativo - tudo sobre o projeto do "Cavaleiro Celestial".


	6. Chapter 6

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Cavaleiro Celestial? - repetiu Duo, tentando interpretar aquelas palavras.

Chris riu baixinho.

- Bem que me avisaram sobre o soldado perfeito... "Os outros vão ser fáceis de enganar comparados ao piloto do 01".- citou uma frase de uma conversa de algum tempo atrás.

- Você sabia sobre os Gundams então? - disse Duo meio desolado e impressionado.

- Desde o começo. Antes de te conhecer eu já sabia de tudo. Fazia parte da minha missão...

- E essa missão era... - continuou Heero, forçando Chris a falar.

O loiro, com voz muito velada, disse, quase num sussurro:

- Eliminar o piloto do 02...

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Duo: - disse Heero, ainda sem desviar o olhar de Chris - esse maníaco não passa de um assassino de aluguel...

Duo olhou para Chris; o loiro sentiu como se toda a dúvida e toda a incompreensão do planeta olhassem para ele num único instante. Não pôde suportar o olhar.

O piloto do 02 fez cara de choro e saiu correndo da sala, indo até o carro de Heero. Heero tentou impedi-lo, mas já era tarde: Duo havia feito uma ligação direta e ido embora.

- Viu só o que você fez? - berrou Heero na direção de Chris, que continuava com os olhos voltados para o chão - Eu devia... - o piloto do 01 começou a aumentar a força do indicador sobre o gatilho da arma.

De repente, uma força estranha ergueu o corpo de Heero do solo e o lançou violentamente contar a parede da sala, fazendo-o perder os sentidos. Com a raiva, o "it" havia voltado com força total. O loiro estava desfigurado de tanto ódio: haviam lhe tomado o pai e agora até mesmo Duo... Ele pegou o revólver no chão e o apontou para o peito de Heero, da mesma maneira que o piloto do 01 o havia feito há alguns poucos instantes.

- Não Heero... Eu é que devia...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- ...mas não vou... A última coisa que eu preciso é de mais um assassinato...

O loiro largou a arma no chão, perto de Heero. Respirou fundo para colocar as idéias em ordem e foi até a parede da sala, logo atrás do piloto desmaiado. Afastou um dos quadros e revelou um pequeno botão, quase imperceptível.

Pressionado, o botão revelava um teclado numérico na parede oposta. Chris digitou a senha e pegou o cilindro do tamanho da palma de sua mão que saíra de um compartimento secreto no chão. Não tinha muito tempo até que Zechs chegasse com o Tal-Giesse.

Antes de sair da sala, olhou mais uma vez para Heero: era quase engraçado pensar que aquele piloto queria matá-lo. O soldado perfeito agora ostentava uma expressão tão serena, tão diferente daquela que mostrava alguns minutos antes.

- Você também o ama, não é? - disse Chris, sorrindo - Sei bem como é isso e não posso te culpar. O Duo... Não tem explicação. Ele é o tipo de pessoa que todo mundo acaba gostando, de um modo ou de outro... Ah, bem, você vai me desculpar, mas eu tenho que sair logo daqui, antes que o Zechs venha e acabe com a minha raça. Além do mais, - disse com um sorriso maior - eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar aqui falando com alguém desmaiado...

O loiro saiu e trancou a porta. Abanou para uma velhinha que morava na casa vizinha a sua, pegou seu carro e saiu, indo em direção ao centro. No mesmo instante, o tempo que Zechs havia dado a Heero para que retirasse Duo da casa acabou. O Tal-Giesse remodelado e vinte Móbiles Áries decolaram em direção à casa de Chris.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duo chorava enquanto dirigia. Mal podia ver direito por causa das lágrimas e não conseguia entender tudo o que havia ouvido. A pessoa que ele mais amava tinha que matá-lo... Por que Chris havia brincado com ele daquela maneira era um mistério... Devia ter acabado com ele logo na primeira oportunidade, ainda na lanchonete. Teria sido menos doloroso...

Estacionou o carro de Heero de qualquer maneira na entrada da casa dos pilotos e subiu correndo as escadas, indo para seu quarto, sem dar atenção alguma aos chamados de Quatre, que ficara preocupado ao ver o estado em que seu amigo se encontrava. Trancou a porta e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, ignorando os apelos de Quatre e Trowa. Precisava ficar sozinho, por as idéias em ordem. E acima de tudo, precisava chorar. Foi o que fez até pegar no sono.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chris dirigia pela cidade com determinação. Precisava falar com Duo antes do fim, mas não queria o piloto do 02 metido na guerra entre ele e Zechs. Miliardo queria vingança a qualquer preço e não mediria as conseqüências para obtê-la. Nem mesmo que tivesse que matar Duo para chegar até Chris. O sexto piloto tinha a impressão de que (apesar de tudo) Duo acabaria defendendo-o.

Entrou na garagem do Shopping e estacionou o Lamborghini. Um carro vistoso como aquele apenas iria chamar a atenção e facilitar que Zechs o localizasse.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Saiu do shopping a pé, portando apenas o cilindro que estava escondido em sua casa. Chris chamou um táxi e pediu que o levasse até os arredores da cidade. Logo, logo teria uma batalha difícil pela frente.

Dentro do táxi, ouviu uma música que lhe pareceu familiar. "White Reflection?". Tentou se controlar, mas não foi capaz de desvincular a imagem de Duo da música que tocava. Algumas lágrimas caíram sobre o estofamento do carro.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

De volta à casa dos pilotos, tínhamos uma cena muito incomum. Duo dormia trancado em seu quarto, o rosto ainda banhado de lágrimas. Trowa e Quatre assistem a um filme na sala de estar, pois, segundo Trowa "Não adianta tentar forçá-lo a conversar agora. Vamos deixar que ele se acalme antes de tentar qualquer coisa". Mas Wufei não estava tão confiante assim: alguma coisa muito grave devia ter acontecido com o Duo para ele entrar chorando daquele jeito.

O piloto do 05 também não conseguia esquecer a cara de Heero quando Duo saiu na tarde anterior com Chris. Ele ficou lá parado por quase dez minutos antes de pegar o carro e sair feito um desesperado atrás do piloto do 02. Lógico que não falou nada com ninguém, ou não seria o soldado perfeito...

Wufei não precisava de mais pistas para concluir que havia alguma coisa de errado entre os dois pilotos. O fato de não conhecer Chris pessoalmente apenas comprometia seu julgamento. Tinha que falar com Duo e tirar essa história a limpo.

O chinês subiu as escadas e parou na frente da porta do quarto do americano. Bateu de leve para não irritá-lo e chamou seu nome baixinho. Não conseguia ouvir nada, o quarto estava silencioso. Apurou os ouvidos, chegando ao extremo de encostar uma orelha na porta. Duo roncava baixinho.

- Menos mal, - pensou Wufei - assim ele não faz nenhuma besteira...

"Mas..., e o Heero?" Wufei sabia que o piloto do 01 não iria ser muito paciente com Chris. Ele já sabia, ou pelo menos tinha uma idéia do que o soldado perfeito sentia pelo deus da morte. Eh, iria ter que falar com o Duo de qualquer maneira.

Observou a porta e constatou que não ia poder derrubá-la com facilidade. Além do mais, qual seria a reação de Duo perante essa invasão? Não, tinha que encontrar uma maneira mais sutil de abordar Shinigami. Uma fraca luminosidade amarelada que passava por baixo da porta deu-lhe a idéia exata do que fazer.

Saiu para o quintal, como quem não quer nada da vida. Teve que passar pela frente dos outros dois pilotos para tal e sentiu os olhos de Trowa tentando entender o que ele iria fazer. O piloto do ShenLong começou a assobiar sem muita vontade, tentando parecer entediado.

Deu a volta na casa e, através de uma árvore que Quatre fizera questão de plantar próxima a ela, entro no quarto de Duo pela janela aberta. Quase sentiu pena do piloto que dormia com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

Tocou o ombro do piloto que dormia de leve e chamou-o com a delicadeza que era capaz de usar numa situação como aquela.

- Duo?

- Hmmm...

- Duo...!

- Hã? Fala...

- Tás acordado?

- Não. - disse Duo, com um sorriso amarelo - Não consegue ouvir os roncos?

- Será que não tem nada que você queira falar?

Duo olhou com renovado interesse para Wufei.

- Tipo...?

- Tipo aquilo que você tá precisando desabafar, _baka_...

- Desculpa a grosseria, Wu-man... - disse Duo, usando o apelido que mais deixava Wufei ofendido - Mas acho que não tô pronto pra falar sobre isso, nem mesmo sei o que é que eu estou sentindo agora... - as lágrimas começavam a voltar.

O piloto do 05 suspirou:

- Ah, olha Duo, eu sou um zero a esquerda pra dar conselhos e pra apoiar pessoas com o coração partido... Eu sou um bom ouvinte, só isso... Não vou te forçar a falar se você não quiser, mas saiba que, aconteça o que acontecer, - ele sorriu - você sempre vai ter um ombro amigo pra chorar.

E foi isso que Duo fez por quinze longos minutos, praticamente em silêncio, com a testa apoiada num dos ombros do amigo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vinte e um Móbiles Suits pousaram próximos à casa de Chris enquanto trinta soldados a invadiam por todos os lados.

- E então? - perguntou Zechs pelo canal de comunicação de seu remodelado Tal-Giesse - Acharam o desgraçado?

- Senhor, encontramos um dos pilotos Gundam desacordado. - respondeu o tenente encarregado da invasão - Acho que é o piloto do 01, senhor; ele está um pouco ferido, mas não parece nada grave.

- Heero...? - Zechs perguntou em voz alta para si mesmo - Tragam-no até aqui fora.

Em poucos minutos uma maca foi providenciada para o piloto do 01 que lentamente recobrava a consciência. Zechs saiu de seu novo Tal-Giesse e foi até o piloto com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu achei que tivesse ordenado que não agisse de maneira precipitada, Heero. Agora tem um doido por aí com um Gundam nós não temos a mínima idéia de onde ele está!

Heero notou que Zechs estava tão furioso com ele que estava prestes a socá-lo. O ruim era admitir que ele tinha uma certa razão...

- Eu estava preocupado com o Duo, senhor. - uma atitude respeitosa de Heero podia ser bem vinda, pra variar - O senhor sabe o que ele pretendia com o piloto do 02.

- Graças a você! Mas, nós dois sabemos que ele não pretendia machucar seu "amigo"... - para a fúria de Heero, Zechs fez questão de destacar bem a palavra "Amigo".

O loiro virou-se para os soldados que saíam da casa, sem ter encontrado nenhuma pista do sexto Gundam ou de seu piloto. Bufou de ódio e disse:

- Levem o 01 de volta para o palácio, façam com que ele receba tratamento médico. E, acima de tudo, deixem-no longe de qualquer tipo de Móbile Suit.

Em poucos minutos um transporte para Heero já havia chegado e Zechs pôde voltar a seu Móbile Suit. Juntamente com sua escolta de vinte Áries, decolaram, tentando localizar Chris.


	7. Chapter 7

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O táxi continuou percorrendo a estrada sinuosa até que Chris pedisse ao motorista que parasse. Já haviam se passado uns trinta minutos, e estavam relativamente longe das áreas mais populosas da capital. A bem da verdade, estavam numa área muito arborizada, com poucas pessoas nas proximidades. O loiro pagou o motorista e desceu do táxi.

- Hm, senhor...? - perguntou o motorista - O senhor tem certeza de que quer ficar aqui? É uma área meio isolada e meio perigosa...

- Não precisa se preocupar - respondeu Chris com o sorriso mais falso que já ousara até aquele dia - Uns amigos... Vão vir me buscar. Pode ir tranqüilo.

O motorista deu de ombros e foi embora. Chris esperou alguns instantes e pegou o cilindro que havia trazido consigo. "Um lugar plano, sem vegetação alta, distância mínima de qualquer edifício em aproximadamente seis metros" - Chris lembrou das instruções que recebera há alguns meses atrás, quando seu Gundam fora adaptado para transporte dentro do cilindro.

Um terreno baldio com uma relva alta serviu muito bem. Pôs o cilindro no chão e pressionou o botão que liberaria seu Móbile Suit. Afastou-se correndo e um estouro característico, juntamente com muita fumaça revelou o poderoso Musashi. "É estranho como algo tão grande pode caber dentro de um cilindro tão pequeno... - refletiu".

O móbile suit azul-marinho e prateado brilhava a luz do sol. A máquina que Chris recebera de seu pai era o arsenal mais poderoso existente no universo e apenas duas pessoas conseguiriam pilotá-lo de maneira satisfatória. Chris usou seu "it" para entrar no Gundam, elevando-se no ar até que chegasse próximo à porta.

Sentou-se no assento do piloto e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo sinal de alerta que Musashi emitiria quando Zechs e seu novo Tal-Giesse se aproximassem. Pressionou um pequeno botão ao lado de um dos monitores e a música inundou a cabine do Gundam.

- Se eu tiver que morrer hoje - disse, sorrindo, para ninguém em especial - será ao som da sua música, Duo...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A vários quilômetros do local onde Chris ativou o cilindro que continha o Musashi, Zechs sorriu. Finalmente havia encontrado sua presa. Não..., não era mais Zechs Marquise quem pilotava aquele Móbile Suit... Miliardo Peacecraft estava de volta para vingar sua irmã.

O primeiro-ministro da Terra e sua escolta de vinte Áries voaram a toda a velocidade que podiam desenvolver em direção ao sinal do radar. Chris esperava pacientemente, ouvindo "Good Luck, Goodbye!".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Enquanto isso, no palácio da Capital, o soldado perfeito acordava do desmaio provocado pelo "it" de Chris. Ele sentou-se na cama da ala hospitalar do palácio, visivelmente contrariado. Sua cabeça latejava devido a pancada que recebeu quando bateu na parede. Notou com raiva crescente o curativo que tinha na nuca, bem como o sangue coagulado que havia se espalhado pelo seu pescoço.

Levantou-se e se apoiou na cama para não cair. Ainda estava um pouco fraco devido ao tempo que passara desmaiado. Um soldado com um fuzil bateu de leve com a ponta da arma no vidro da janela interna, fazendo sinal para que voltasse para a cama.

- Ordens do primeiro-ministro...- disse Heero em voz alta, carregada de sarcasmo.

Andou rapidamente até a porta e, com uma cadeira, a bloqueou. Não estava com vontade de aturar um soldadinho resmungando qualquer coisa sobre "ordens do senhor Miliardo...". Calçou as botas que estavam próximas a sua cama.

- Essa gente não aprende... - disse Heero, enquanto o soldado tentava, sem sucesso, derrubar a porta - Pôr um soldado raso sozinho pra vigiar alguém, francamente!

Foi até a janela sem se importar com os berros irados do soldado que ameaçava atirar. "O hangar dos gundams fica naquele galpão ali. - pensou Heero - Só o Zechs mesmo pra deixar cinco Gundams tão perto do palácio...".

Pegou o criado mudo do lado da cama e quebrou a janela, lançando cacos de vidro e lascas de madeira pra todo lado. "Dois metros até o chão com um parapeito muito largo... - Heero sacudiu a cabeça, era muito fácil escapar de um local assim - Vou ter que dizer umas verdades pra Umi depois dessa...".

Dependurou-se no parapeito de janela e saltou despreocupado, mas alerta. O soldado poderia ter informado a um superior mais competente sobre o que ele estava fazendo. Correu rapidamente até o galpão e, sacando de um cartão de identificação, destrancou a porta do hangar.

Dentro de seu Gundam, checou rapidamente o radar, notando que alguns Móbiles Suits batalhavam a alguns quilômetros dali. Após acionar os outros sistemas de seu Gundam, decolou indo para aquela direção.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zechs estava chocado. Melhor ainda, apavorado. O Gundam 06 (como Zechs se referia ao Gundam de Chris) era ainda mais rápido do que o novo Tal-Giesse. Em questão de segundos, Chris circulava os Áries e os derrubava com um golpe da maça do Musashi. As asas desse Gundam, com seu design leve e veloz conferiam uma versatilidade inédita aos movimentos ofensivos. E não importava quantos disparos fizessem, o escudo e a blindagem prateada do 06 pareciam impenetráveis.

Quando o último Áries foi derrubado, Musashi e Tal-Giesse se encararam. Pousaram no espaço aberto que aquela parte da cidade havia se tornado, entre algumas ruínas de casas e os fragmentos calcinados dos Áries.

- Miliardo, Miliardo... - disse Chris - Achei que eras mais capaz como comandante militar... Será que o Conde do Trovão perdeu algo de suas capacidades com o passar dos anos?

- Quem você pensa que é para insultar minhas habilidades como piloto? - disse Zechs, perdendo a pouca calma que ainda possuía.

- Estou magoado... Não lembras mais de um de seus amigos de infância...

Zechs emudeceu com que Chris disse.

- Eu, - continuou Chris, aproveitando o silêncio do outro piloto - por outro lado, me lembro muito bem daquelas tardes (foram poucas, é verdade) em que Treize, Dorothy, você e eu brincamos nos jardins da mansão do avô dela.

- Christopher...?

- Hm... Pelo visto as investigações do soldado perfeito não foram tão bem sucedidas assim... Ele nem conseguiu meu sobrenome, não é? Terias me reconhecido no mesmo instante em que o sobrenome se uma das famílias mais influentes do universo te fosse revelado.

- Por que você fez aquilo com a minha irmã? Por que matá-la?

- Sua irmã - disse Chris, alterando a voz um pouco - era uma víbora nojenta. Ela fez algo que não tem precedentes, cometeu um crime tão terrível que não...

- Chega! - berrou Zechs - Não podes falar da minha irmã dessa maneira!

O Conde do Trovão partiu para o ataque, ao mesmo tempo em que o Musashi prendia a maça na coxa direita e sacava as duas espadas enormes que levava presas nas costas.


	8. Chapter 8

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Na casa dos pilotos, Quatre atendeu ao telefone.

— Alô?

— Quatre?

Quatre reconheceu a voz de Umi.

— O que foi que aconteceu?

— Zechs saiu do palácio com vinte Áries e o novo Tal-Giesse — explicou Umi — para prender o piloto misterioso. Heero descobriu sua identidade e informou ao primeiro-ministro.

— E...?

— Os Áries sumiram do radar pouco depois do piloto do 01 ter vindo até aqui com um ferimento na cabeça. Venham até aqui agora! — Umi começou a perder a frieza habitual — Vou preparar os Gundams de vocês para que possam ajudar Zechs.

— Tudo bem.

Umi desligou e Trowa chegou perto do namorado. Em poucas palavras, Quatre descreveu o telefonema de Umi. O loiro foi tirar o carro da garagem enquanto o moreno foi chamar os outros pilotos.

O piloto do 03 subiu as escadas correndo, indo na direção do quarto de Duo (pelo choro que havia ouvido há pouco, era bastante provável que Wufei estivesse lá). Bateu a porta e apenas entreabriu-a.

— Duo? Wufei? Umi está nos chamando; encontraram o Gundam 06...

— Shhh... — sussurrou Wufei, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios — Ele pegou no sono agora, melhor deixá-lo dormir...

Era tão estranho ver Wufei se importando tanto com o bem-estar de Duo que Trowa nem pensou em contradizer o piloto do ShenLong. Desceram as escadas rapidamente e se juntaram a Quatre, que já havia preparado o carro. O loiro estranhou a ausência do 02, mas um leve aceno de cabeça de Trowa foi o suficiente para que compreendesse.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Heero chegou ao local do combate e quase não conseguiu acreditar na destruição que viu: as carcaças incendiadas de vinte móbiles Áries estavam espalhadas pela área. E o sexto Gundam apontava sua espada de metal prateado diretamente para o peito do novo Tal-Giesse, cujos braços haviam sido impiedosamente decepados.

— Agora, senhor Miliardo... — era fácil para Heero reconhecer a voz de Chris mesmo transfigurada pelo ódio — Está na hora de rever vossa irmãzinha querida...

Heero disparou com seu fuzil de raios e ficou espantado quando o 06 limitou-se a girar a espada rapidamente para contrabalançar o impacto e absorver todo o disparo. A cabeça do Musashi voltou-se lentamente para o Wing.

— Não vais me derrotar com esse mísero fuzil de raios, senhor Yuy... Minhas espadas são feitas de cristal de Gundanium e, enquanto eu as possuir, não vais poder me causar dano algum...

— Cristal de Gundanium? — perguntou Heero, sabendo que tinha que obter o máximo de tempo possível.

— Sim... Cristal de Gundanium... Aparentemente, sob condições muito especiais, o Gundanium pode ser transformado em cristais indestrutíveis e supercondutores... Além disso, a corrente elétrica que passa pelas espadas...Ops... Melhor não revelar todos meus segredos, não é, soldado perfeito? Não é aconselhável lutar sem um certo... elemento surpresa...

Heero guardou o fuzil. Ele não seria nada útil agora que o Musashi se preparava para decolar e atacá-lo com as espadas.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duo acordou sentindo a cabeça pesada: queria esquecer tudo aquilo. Foi até a cozinha e pegou um pacote de salgadinhos e se ajeitou no sofá para ver televisão. Não estranhou a ausência dos outros pilotos.

Acompanhou alguns minutos de um animê qualquer, mas logo percebeu que não teria ânimo para ficar assistindo aquilo. Trocou de canal novamente e ficou assistindo a um filme, sem prestar atenção.

Quando sentiu sede, levantou e foi até a cozinha novamente, tentando se segurar para não começar a chorar de novo. Foi quando ouviu algo que fez uma gota de suor frio descer por suas costas.

"_Interrompemos a programação para um informe especial. Todos os moradores dos arredores da zona sul da capital estarão sendo retirados devido ao surgimento de um Móbile Suit desconhecido e agressivo. Evitem o pânico e aguardem a chegada das equipes para maiores informações e auxílio...". _

Duo voltou correndo para frente da televisão, onde imagens do Gundam desconhecido e do Wing Zero estavam sendo exibidas. Eles lutavam.

O piloto do 02 subiu rapidamente as escadas de volta para seu quarto, pôs os sapatos e correu na direção da porta da casa.

— Merda! Os outros devem ter levado o carro! — Exclamou ao observar a porta da garagem erguida — E não me chamaram! Inferno!

Sem outra opção, Duo começou a correr na direção da base onde seu DeathScythe o aguardava. Estranhamente, ele batia os pés com força no chão para correr, como que descontando algo de sua fúria.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nesse exato momento, do outro lado da cidade, O Gundam 06 perfurava o braço esquerdo do Wing Zero com uma de suas lâminas.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quatre, Wufei e Trowa chegaram na base e sem conversar com Lady Umi, partiram para onde os Gundams estavam guardados, um hangar próximo a uma espécie de hospital (os pilotos não puderam deixar de notar a janela sendo reparada).

Como Lady Umi já havia deixado instruções bastante claras para que os Gundams estivessem preparados, puderam partir em poucos instantes. Decolaram da própria base, pois seriam muito mais rápidos voando do que sendo levados por transportadores ou caminhões. Ainda bem que os novos propulsores já haviam sido instalados e projetados pelo próprio soldado perfeito.

Umi observou os pilotos se afastando. "Meu Deus, faça com que não seja tarde demais...". Chegou a cogitar se não devia mandar mais auxílio aos pilotos, quando um soldado bateu a sua porta, trazendo um envelope não muito grande de papel grosseiro, lacrado.

Após ler o conteúdo do envelope, Umi percebeu que de nada adiantaria mandar outros Móbiles Suits. Não conseguia crer que Relena os tivesse traído de uma forma tão abjeta. Deixou que o envelope caísse a seus pés.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Quando Quatre, Trowa e Wufei chegaram até o local da batalha entre o Wing Zero e o Musashi, encontraram uma devastação completa. Destroços de prédios, casas, e móbiles Áries estavam espalhados pelas proximidades. Da mesma maneira que uma das asas do Wing Zero.

E, em meio a destruição, erguia-se o Musashi, altivo, apontando uma enorme espada para o Gundam 01.

— Ah. — uma voz conhecida chegou até os ouvidos dos pilotos através de suas interfaces de comunicação — Vejo que a cavalaria tarda, mas não falha... — Chris riu debochado.

— Christopher? — perguntou Quatre, meio descrente.

— Sim, Quatre... Eu sou Christopher Harrison ou, como talvez vocês prefiram me chamar, o piloto do Gundam 06, meu poderoso Musashi.

— Afaste-se! — berrou Wufei.

— Claro, Wu-man... — um sorriso radiante apareceu nas telas dos pilotos — Como desejar...

O 06 abriu suas asas e saltou para trás com o auxílio dos propulsores em suas costas. Agora, oitocentos metros separavam Chris de Heero.

Trowa apontou as gigantescas metralhadoras que estavam instaladas nos braços do HeavyArms diretamente para Chris, enquanto que o ShenLong de Wufei dava alguns poucos passos para frente, a lança pronta para atacar.

O piloto do 04 aproximou-se do Wing Zero e ficou abismado com o dano causado pelo Musashi. Embora a maioria dos ataques tivesse apenas arranhado a blindagem do 01, os vários cortes provocados pelas espadas pareciam ter cauterizado a armadura do Gundam de Heero. "Lâminas aquecidas? — pensou Quatre".

— Quase isso, amiguinho... Quase isso... — disse Chris, lendo a mente de Quatre o deixando meio surpreso — Minhas espadas estão carregadas com uma amperagem absurdamente alta... Mesmo um raspão pode ser fatal, como já foi provado anteriormente pelos senhores Peacecraft e Yuy...

Os três pilotos sentiram a espinha gelar quando entenderam o que Chris havia dito. Heero estava...?

— Morto? — completou Chris, lendo as mentes com facilidade — Talvez... Não pude verificar já que vocês chegaram aqui tão repentinamente.

Ao final da frase de Chris, Trowa começou a disparar, ao mesmo tempo em que o SandRock e o ShenLong avançavam. Os pilotos gritavam ao atacarem o piloto do 06.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

— Sai da minha frente! — berrou Duo enquanto tentava correr nas calçadas amontoadas de pedestres confusos, assustados com a batalha nos subúrbios da cidade.

— Inferno! Andem logo! — os pedestres olhavam com uma certa irritação para Duo, mas não se manifestavam — Merda!

Duo já estava razoavelmente perto da base, mas a multidão que continuava a se deslocar em busca de abrigo o impedia de avançar com a velocidade que desejava. Cada vez mais furioso e nervoso, o piloto do 02 não conseguia tirar a imagem de Chris sendo morto por Heero da cabeça. Uma imagem que ficava cada vez mais forte.

Vários minutos se passaram até que Duo pôde entrar na base onde seu DeathScythe estava guardado. Quando chegou até a porta do hangar, ouviu a voz de Umi:

— Duo, espere. A situação é muito mais grave do que podíamos imaginar.

— Fala logo, Umi... — disse Duo, irônico e esquecido da hierarquia militar — Eu tou com pressa, caso não tenha notado...

— Você vai esperar até que eu tenha acabado. — disse Umi, categórica — Não sei se chegou até teu conhecimento que o piloto do 06 é na verdade um assassino de aluguel...

— Eu sei disso! — o piloto do 02 começou a alterar o tom de voz para reprimir o choro.

— Devo entender que você também sabe que ele pretende te matar? — Duo limitou-se a encarar Umi e ela foi capaz de perceber que Shinigami sabia de tudo - Será que não percebe que isso pode ser uma cilada? Uma armadilha para você? Não consigo entender porque ele viria até a Terra com a intenção de destruir um único dentre os pilotos Gundams, mas...

Umi foi calada quando o punho de Duo colidiu com sua bochecha esquerda, lançando-a ao chão. As lágrimas corriam livres pelas faces de Duo; ele ignorou o gemido de dor de Umi ao entrar no hangar, onde o Gundam negro o esperava.

O piloto do 02 decolou e em poucos minutos alcançaria a área onde seus amigos e Chris lutavam. Antes de avistar o campo de batalha, recebeu um aviso de Umi pelo comunicador de seu DeathScythe.

— Duo?

— Hm?

— Você me interrompeu um pouco antes que eu pudesse terminar de explicar a situação... — agora era Umi quem usava ironias.

— Então fale de uma vez antes que eu desligue esse maldito comunicador!

— Relena entregou os planos dos Gundams originais para o sexto piloto.

Por alguns instantes, o DeathScythe pareceu perder altitude. Duo não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— A... Relena... Traiu a gente?

— Vocês não vão ter chance contra o sexto piloto. Ele conhece todas as capacidades dos Gundams de vocês. E eu duvido muito que ele já não tenha adequado o Móbile Suit dele para lutar contra vocês.

Duo hesitou por alguns instantes antes de desligar sua interface de comunicação com Umi. Agora, só poderia ouvir os outros pilotos.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O Musashi golpeou o ShenLong violentamente no peito usando o antebraço, ao mesmo tempo em que usava a espada do braço direito para bloquear as cimitarras de Quatre. As balas de Trowa já haviam acabado e ele usava o sabre do Wing Zero para atacar Chris.

De repente, tanto Trowa quanto Quatre começaram a sentir os movimentos perdendo força, como se estivessem cansados. Lentamente, enquanto o "it" de Chris influenciava suas vontades, eles perdiam atenção e ficavam vulneráveis aos ataques do Gundam prateado.

— Que droga! — berrou Trowa, frustrado ao perceber que Chris defendia seus ataques e os de Quatre com uma facilidade assustadora — Eu não consigo...

— Me atacar, senhor Barton? — disse Chris sarcástico — Acho que a culpa é minha, desculpe-me por isso...

Uma cotovelada e um soco mandaram o SandRock para o chão. Trowa já percebera que o Musashi era poderoso, mas isso estava muito além do que ele considerava possível. Chris simplesmente dominava a luta, não importando com quanta força atacassem.

Wufei se levantou, já recuperado do golpe do Musashi e tentou golpeá-lo com sua lança, mas o "it" já havia comprometido sua velocidade de raciocínio. Chris limitou-se a abrir as asas e decolar, ficando algumas dezenas de metros acima dos outros Gundams, estabilizado no ar.

— Agora, senhor Barton e senhor Wufei... Vou atravessá-los com minhas espadas! — disse Chris afastando-se alguns metros e mergulhando contra os dois pilotos, as espadas apontadas para os Gundams que mal podiam se mexer.

Foi interrompido por uma luz vermelha que começou a piscar dentro de sua cabine. "Alerta de impacto?" — pensou Chris, antes que o ombro do DeathScythe se chocasse contra a lateral de seu Gundam.


	9. Chapter 9

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

— Duo? — exclamou Chris enquanto seu Musashi se recuperava do impacto — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Facilitando a tua vida... Anda, acaba logo comigo.

Os dois Gundams se encararam a distância, o DeathScythe empunhando sua foice e o Musashi com suas duas enormes espadas de cristal de Gundanium.

— O que? — perguntou Chris, aparentemente se fazendo de desentendido — Você veio aqui... Pra morrer?

— Não é o que você queria desde o início?

— Nunca quis isso, Duo. Mesmo no começo, quando eu não via outra saída...

Chris foi interrompido por Duo.

— Nunca, hm? Por que será que eu não consigo acreditar nisso?

— Não seja cínico! — pela primeira vez, Chris levantava a voz com fúria para Duo — Se eu quisesse ter acabado com você, garanto que já teria feito isso há muito tempo!

— Então prove! — berrou Duo quando se lançou contra o Gundam prateado, erguendo sua foice característica.

Com velocidade, Chris guardou as espadas e puxou seu escudo para se defender do ataque do 02. Houve um estrondo alto quando o Musashi absorveu o impacto da foice. Em seguida, antes que Duo pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o 02 foi atingido por um violento golpe de maça na perna direita.

O DeathScythe perdeu o equilíbrio por alguns segundos, até que o HeavyArms surgisse do nada e o apoiasse, enquanto desferia um golpe com o sabre de luz do Wing Zero no Gundam prateado. Chris conseguiu bloquear o ataque de Trowa, mas não conseguiu defender-se de Quatre e Wufei.

O Musashi decolou, tentando escapar dos quatro Gundams. A blindagem pesada das costas e das pernas havia resistido aos ataques dos pilotos, mas Chris sabia que não podia continuar deixando que o acertassem. Era hora de retomar sua concentração e deixar os pilotos mais vulneráveis com seu "it".

Trowa, Quatre e Wufei sentiram fortemente o "it" de Chris ampliando-se, tornando-os mais lentos e vulneráveis. Mesmo Duo, que já estava acostumado com a força psíquica de Chris, não conseguia se mexer direito.

— Eu realmente não quero continuar lutando contra vocês... — disse Chris — Mas terei que me defender se vocês continuarem me atacando...

— Você matou o Heero! — berrou Wufei — Acha mesmo que nós podemos deixar você sair impune?

O choque da frase de Wufei atingiu Duo como um soco. Heero... Morto?

— Eu não queria ter acabado com ele... — disse Chris, parecendo triste — O sistema do meu Gundam, aliado aos meus podres psíquicos me faz perder um pouco a compreensão da realidade...

— Desgraçado! — Chris foi interrompido pelo grito de Duo, que conseguiu superar a resistência do "it" do sexto piloto.

O DeathScythe voou em direção ao Musashi, com uma velocidade assustadora, golpeando o Gundam Prateado com sua foice e lançando-o no chão.

"— Duo... — pensou Chris, meio chocado — Você está tão concentrado em me atacar que eu não consigo mais interferir em sua mente... Isso é... Incrível...".

— Espera Duo! — berrou Chris — Me deixa explicar...

A foice do DeathScythe foi erguida. E o Musashi começou a ser golpeado.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Por diversas vezes, Chris sentiu que seu escudo quebraria. Na verdade, se Duo continuasse a atacar, ele quebraria logo. Enquanto o Musashi continuava a ser atacado, ainda caído no solo, a fúria de Duo crescia. O piloto mal podia acreditar em tanta mentira, tanta falsidade e em tanto sangue–frio.

— Duo! — agora Chris parecia estar com medo pela primeira vez — PARE! O Musashi vai assumir o controle...

Mas já era tarde. A interface secundária de comando do Musashi assumiu o controle do Gundam 06, já que seu piloto não parecia capaz de se defender desse ataque. Chris agora era apenas um robô, cuja vontade era de matar.

Quando a enorme foice desceu mais uma vez sobre o escudo do Musashi, destruindo-o, uma espada de Cristal de Gundanium golpeou a perna esquerda do DeathScythe, fazendo o Gundam perder o equilíbrio.

Isso deu tempo para que o Gundam prateado se erguesse. Agora, o Musashi era uma máquina de matar, complexa e invencível. Duas espadas de Cristal foram erguidas, prontas para desfechar um golpe final do DeathScythe, quando uma cimitarra acertou o peito do 06, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás. Agora que Chris não estava mais usando seu "it", Quatre, Trowa e Wufei podiam se mexer livremente.

— Tem alguma coisa errada com ele... — disse Trowa para ninguém em especial.

— Isso já dava pra perceber... — disse Wufei quando notaram o brilho que emanava das espadas do Musashi. Agora elas estavam carregadas com milhares de ampères e um mero toque podia ser fatal.

Os dois pares de asas do Musashi se abriram, conforme ele avançava voando próximo ao solo. Os pilotos tentaram se desviar, mas Wufei foi atingido por uma das espadas; o ShenLong caindo conforme os sistemas do Gundam iam sendo atingidos pela eletricidade nas lâminas do 06.

Chris subiu após o primeiro ataque, com a finalidade de tomar velocidade para um segundo. O piloto do 06 estava sendo manipulado pelo sistema de seu próprio Gundam, da mesma maneira que Heero quando pilotou o Epyon pela primeira vez.

O Gundam prateado desceu dos céus, numa velocidade assustadora, as espadas prontas para matar. Entretanto, Quatre, Duo e Trowa já tinham um plano. Quatre ficou a frente dos outros dois (não sem algumas queixas de Trowa. ) enquanto que o DeathScythe e o HeavyArms tentariam suportar algo da força gerada pela aceleração do Musashi.

Quando Chris se aproximou o suficiente, Quatre usou suas cimitarras aquecidas para tentar bloquear as espadas de Chris. O sandrock teve ambos os ombros perfurados pelas espadas carregadas de eletricidade; Quatre berrava de dor devido as correntes elétricas.

O Musashi pousou longe dessa vez, como tentando encontrar uma outra maneira de atacar agora que suas espadas estavam encravadas nos ombros do SandRock. Trowa foi rápido em extrair as espadas do SandRock, caso contrário, Quatre podia não sobreviver.

Agora Chris estava em desvantagem óbvia. Ele enfrentava dois Gundams sem suas armas preferidas. Mas o programa do 06 não podia admitir derrotas.

Lentamente o peito de Gundam prateado abriu-se, revelando um cilindro negro de metal (a cabine de Chris ficava na altura do pescoço).

— Trowa! — berrou Duo — Ele vai atirar!

Uma enorme centelha de luz branca foi disparada do peito do 06, maravilhosa e letal. O DeathScythe jogou-se para o lado, enquanto o HeavyArms permaneceu em pé, protegendo o SandRock caído.

— Trowa!

A massa de energia atirou Quatre e Trowa longe, numa explosão ensurdecedora. Para Duo, os poucos segundos que essa cena levou, foram semelhantes à eternidade. A blindagem de Gundanium talvez os tivesse protegido...

Shinigami tentou erguer-se mas seus esforços foram inúteis, já que seu DeathScythe estava com as pernas muito avariadas pelos golpes do Musashi e pela queda sofrida quando se jogou para escapar do ataque de Chris.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Preparando recarga do núcleo. Novo disparo em 1 Minuto". _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

— "Recarga do núcleo? — pensou Chris, recobrando algo de sua consciência — Mas o quê...?".

Chris viu os Gundams de Quatre e Trowa meio despedaçados e lançados de qualquer maneira para longe de onde ele estava. Viu o DeathScythe bem a sua frente, caído no chão, o canhão de seu peito apontado para o 02.

— Cancelar disparo! — Chris berrou a ordem para o sistema de seu Gundam.

Mas era tarde demais.

— DUO! — Podia-se notar um completo e absoluto desespero na voz de Chris — Sai já daí! Eu não vou poder conter o disparo!

Uma luz começava a sair do peito do Musashi.

— DUO!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duas vozes distintas gritavam o nome do piloto do 02, uma tentando sobrepujar a outra. E um disparo de fuzil de raios atingiu o Musashi no peito, derrubando-o de costas no chão, lascas de metal prateado voando pelos ares.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

— Ejetar Núcleo! — Chris berrou uma ordem para a interface de comando do Musashi uma esfera negra, como um coração destroçado, foi lançada várias centenas de metros acima do campo de batalha.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Houve uma pequena explosão nuclear e Duo soube que a batalha havia acabado. Sem conseguir entender quem havia disparado contra Chris, desmaiou.


	10. Chapter 10

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O Cavaleiro Celestial**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

— Ah! — foi com um certo júbilo que Heero ouviu aquela voz tão familiar — Finalmente você acordou!

Tudo estava muito nebuloso na cabeça de Heero. A batalha perdida contra Chris, o ataque aos Gundams, o primeiro disparo do canhão de íons contra Quatre e Trowa, e...

— Eu já entendi que foi você que me salvou naquela hora... Não fosse por você, eu teria morrido...

Um sorriso reconfortante atravessou a face de Shinigami. Heero agarrou o braço de Duo com todas as forças que possuía no momento (não eram muitas) e tentou deixar que seus olhos explicassem algo, que revelassem todo o sofrimento dos últimos dias.

— Também já entendi isso... Eu tive um bom tempo pra pensar... Você ficou apagado por uns dias...

O olhar inquiridor de Heero começava a incomodar Duo.

— Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira saber?

O piloto do 02 achava incrível como uma pessoa tão monossilábica quanto Heero podia ser tão claro apenas usando os olhos e uma pressão crescente em seu braço.

— Ah, você quer saber sobre os outros não é? Eles estão bem, sofreram alguns arranhões, mas nada grave como você.

Mas ainda não era isso que Heero queria ouvir.

— O Chris... — a voz de Duo subitamente ficou carregada de tristeza misturada com nostalgia — Depois da explosão, parece que ele recolheu as armas dele e foi embora. É, eu sei, também achei meio estranho... — completou quando a pressão em seu braço foi intensificada — Parece que ele, afinal de contas, nunca quis matar ninguém.

Subitamente a pressão no braço de Duo diminuiu e Shinigami, surpreso, viu um sorriso no rosto de Heero.

— Eu sei... Também tou feliz que tudo tenha acabado assim. Podia ter sido bem pior... Mas agora eu vou ter que ir, seu médico tá me olhando com uma cara de quem quer extrair meu fígado...

Heero tentou virar a cabeça para ver o médico mas seu corpo não o obedecia com a costumeira presteza.

— Isso é efeito da eletricidade e do tempo que você ficou apagado... Pelo que o médico disse, tudo volta ao normal em poucos dias. Ah... Heero?

Um consentimento mudo foi dado com os olhos.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas. Devia ter notado como você estava se sentindo há muito tempo. E também tenho que me desculpar por ter que te fazer esperar... Acho que não tou pronto pra... Bom, você sabe...

Duo deu as costas para Heero e saiu daquele quarto de hospital com determinação. A ferida ainda era muito recente para ser remexida e esperava que Heero entendesse isso.

Passou por um outro quarto, onde Quatre estava se recuperando do ataque de Chris, em condições muito semelhantes as de Heero. Ao lado da cama, havia um atencioso Trowa e um surpreso Wufei.

— Eu não acredito! — falava o chinês em voz alta, olhando para a bonita cena entre o semi-adormecido piloto do SandRock e o piloto do HeavyArms — Mas falando sério agora, — Duo notou pela fresta da porta que o 05 não ia dizer nada de sério — pra quando saí o casamento?

Duo não ficou para ouvir a resposta e saiu tentando conter o riso em vão. Um sonoro "O QUÊ?" deixou bem claro que a data já estava marcada.

Duo saiu do hospital e deu de cara com um dia cinzento, um céu carregado e uma ameaça de chuva iminente. Pensou em pegar um táxi para voltar para casa, já que Trowa havia ficado com as chaves do carro, mas resolveu que a caminhada faria bem.

Definitivamente não era tristeza o que sentia agora. Nem mesmo ódio, como quando pensou que Chris havia assassinado Heero. Era...saudade? Não. Nostalgia, essa era a palavra.

Foi com reflexões como essa que Duo ocupou seu tempo durante a caminhada. Parou na frente da casa que ocupava com seus amigos e ficou lá por um instante, o olhar meio perdido e meio vidrado. Tudo seria diferente agora?

Talvez. Pegou uma pilha de cartas que estavam na caixa do correio e na metade do caminho até a porta de casa, a chuva desabou com força total. Ao entrar na casa, meio encharcado pelos poucos instantes que passara na chuva, Duo também desabou no sofá, cansado e querendo dormir.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duas, talvez três horas depois, o piloto do 02 se levantou, os olhos ainda pesados de sono. Foi até a cozinha e bebeu um copo de suco enquanto olhava a chuva que cessava de cair, revelando um céu estrelado.

Voltando a sala de estar, não soube dizer o que o levou a olhar a pilha de cartas que estavam sobre o aparador. Algumas contas, um ou dois folhetos de propaganda e um envelope de papel grosseiro, endereçado ao piloto do 02.

Subiu as escadas correndo, as meias chocando-se contra os degraus da escada sem fazer barulho. Mesmo estando sozinho na casa, não queria ler uma carta de Chris na sala de estar.

Deixou-se cair na cama e rasgou o envelope. A letra manuscrita era inconfundível.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Antes de tudo, queria te pedir para que não rasgasse essa carta assim que a recebesse. Tenho muita coisa para contar e muitas dúvidas pra esclarecer"._

"_Eu realmente nasci na colônia L-38 como eu já tinha dito. Daqui saiu o Gundanium para a construção do Musashi e os cristais para a fabricação das minhas espadas. Meu pai e eu éramos meio sozinhos já que minha mãe havia morrido quando eu ainda era um bebê. Então você pode imaginar minha indignação quando, dois anos atrás, um grupo de soldados invadiu minha casa e raptou meu pai"._

"_Eu fiquei horrorizado no começo, sem saber o que fazer. Ele era uma das pessoas mais poderosas da galáxia e havia sido raptado. Claro que não quis levar o caso as autoridades de imediato, pois eu tinha medo de nunca mais revê-lo. E alguns dias depois, recebi um telefonema"._

"_A voz não me era de todo desconhecida, mas também não era familiar. Ela me pediu que a encontrasse aqui na Terra, e é claro que eu não hesitei em viajar. No espaçoporto da capital, fui recebido por uma jovem de cabelos longos e loiros bem escuros. O nome dela era Relena"._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duo sentou-se na cama, meio chocado. Relena? O que ela tinha com Chris?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Eu também fiquei chocado assim que ela terminou de se apresentar. E então nasceu o projeto do Cavaleiro Celestial, conforme ela expicava minha situação e me mostrava as plantas e os projetos dos Gundams de vocês"._

"_- Eu tenho um interesse especial em manter o piloto do 01 vivo. - disse ela - Mas parece que há um traidor entre os cinco pilotos originais, uma pessoa que deverá ser eliminada"._

"_- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, senhorita Relena?"_

"_- Ou você faz o que eu mando, ou nunca mais vai ver o seu pai"._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram de surpresa.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Eu fiquei pasmo. Não dava pra entender o porquê de usar a mim ao invés de um assassino profissional ou mesmo um soldado qualquer"._

"_- Me parece que existem grandes depósitos de Gundanium na L-38, não é, senhor Harrison? É o mineral mais resistente do universo, se bem estou lembrada."_

"_Eu não falei nada. Não conseguia"._

"_- Vou lhe dar os planos do Gundams originais para que construa uma máquina invencível e com ela, destruirá o piloto do 02 em batalha. Qualquer passo em falso e seu pai morre, entendeu?"_

"_Eu não tinha escolha. Mesmo não entendendo a idéia louca de Relena, eu precisava arriscar qualquer coisa para resgatar meu pai"._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—Isso é loucura... — disse Duo em voa baixa — A Relena queria me matar...?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Com os planos dos Gundams e com a ajuda de Relena, o Musashi ficou pronto em questão de um ano. Não foi nada fácil pra eu ficar esse tempo todo com a idéia do meu pai morrendo se eu não matasse o piloto do 02..."._

"_Assim que o Musashi foi concluído, eu tive que ser alterado geneticamente para lutar. Diferentemente do soldado perfeito, eu continuei com minhas emoções (eram elas que me fariam lutar) mas recebi a capacidade de ler pensamentos, de usar telecinese, habilidades que são vitais para o funcionamento do Musashi em sua força máxima". _

"_E quando tudo estava pronto, fui para a Terra salvar o meu pai. O que eu não sabia é que matar não é nada fácil... Ainda mais quando a gente começa a gostar da pessoa...". _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duo piscou lentamente os olhos antes de recomeçar a leitura.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Na Terra, Relena conseguiu me matricular no seu colégio para que eu conseguisse me aproximar de você sem levantar tanta suspeita. A víbora havia planejado tudo nos mínimos detalhes, inclusive a derradeira batalha entre os Gundams onde eu te mataria"._

"_Mas então ela cometeu o primeiro erro: matou meu pai e ficou com isso na cabeça por tempo suficiente para que eu percebesse. Não entendi o porquê disso, ela estava com a vantagem, eu estava completamente indefeso". _

"_Eu fiquei quase maluco de tanto ódio. Tanto que cheguei a atacá-la com o Musashi. Eu usei meus poderes para ler a mente dela e descobri o quando ela estava louca". _

"_De acordo com os planos de Relena, eu venceria os pilotos e mataria o 02, deixando o caminho livre para que o Gundam dela, a Iron Maiden (sim, ela também criou um Gundam para si mesma), pudesse vencer o Musashi, me destruindo e garantindo assim o caminho dela até o prêmio que desejava. Esse prêmio seria o soldado perfeito, o qual (ela notou isso muito antes de você, Duo) só tinha olhos para o piloto do 02". _

"_Eu não consigo sentir pena da Relena. Ela matou meu pai por uma razão tão egoísta... Se ela tivesse se declarado abertamente para o soldado perfeito, as coisas podiam ter sido bem diferentes... Ela me usou como um vilão cruel e desalmado, me usou para tentar se aproximar de Heero da única maneira que ela achava que ele se aproximaria de alguém: lutando". _

"_Ela tinha uma inveja enorme de você, Duo... E ela não se importou em matar para tentar obter o que desejava. Acho que você pode ficar aliviado agora que ela está morta. Eu mesmo destruí a Iron Maiden, outro grande alívio para vocês. Para mim... Me resta o infinito"._

"_Duo... Não vou dizer que foi amor a primeira vista, por que não foi. Não vou dizer que somos almas gêmeas nem nada do tipo. Vou dizer que aprendi a gostar de você. Acho que posso dizer que te amo. Mas saiba que não espero nada em troca: o que eu fiz com você não tem perdão"._

"_Coloquei um presente junto com a carta, está dentro de um embrulho pequeno. Eu queria que você o tivesse em mãos antes de acabar essa carta". _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Duo desceu as escadas e olhou mais uma vez na pequena pilha de cartas que havia tirado da caixa de correio, mas não foi capaz de encontrar o embrulho mencionado por Chris.

Foi quando notou o pacote meio escondido próximo a uma das pernas da mesa sobre a qual havia posto a correspondência. "Capricho do destino? — pensou".

Subiu as escadas, desembrulhando o pacote, pouco menor que sua mão fechada; era até estranho que não tivesse notado-o de imediato ao pegar as cartas.

Deixou que o conteúdo caísse sobre a cama e não pôde conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Esse é o meu presente final pra você, Duo. Eu mesmo o forjei de Cristal de Gundanium, a única substância absolutamente indestrutível desse universo. Nunca vai se ver livre dele, Duo; mesmo que o jogue numa estrela, ele continuará eterno e imaculado". _

"_Esse é o meu coração, Duo, para que nunca se esqueças que sempre haverá um Cavaleiro Celestial te guardando no coração". _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

O broche, uma enorme ametista em forma de coração e recoberta por cristal de Gundanium, refletiu a luz das estrelas.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fim**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bom, é isso... Cheguei (ou deveria dizer chegamos) ao final da minha primeira fic. Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Deixei algumas coisas em aberto, mas acho que serei perdoado...

Agradecimentos especiais a Mayumi (pelos fanarts e pelo apoio constante), para a Joy (pelos comentários e pelas conversas no MSN) e para a Naru (por me aturar e pelas rewiews que sempre vieram na hora certa).

Continuação? Quem sabe... XDDDD

Adeus, Cavaleiro Celestial.

Emperor Hades


End file.
